RWBY: The Boy With Red Hair
by Sabreyt
Summary: A boy who was left by his mother. Picked up by a QROW and was trained for nine years. He meets friends who are important to his life. Accidents lead to discoveries and Evil may be the Good. Find out which side tells the truth in this AU {Tags may change to M in later chapters} Made this story cause I wanted to do things In the RWBY Universe that I wish I could add!
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys this is going to be my first ever story Like or hate I'll make it and try to Continue it any way.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: The Man In Gray and The Bright School**

In a world named Remanent there were two teams of outstandingly combat skilled teens but not every story revolves around the most popular. There was once a boy who was left by his mother dressed in a white battle skirt and had a cloak in an abandoned farm house. He cried and whimpered till he couldn't no more. He was getting surrounded by creatures known as Grimm and their class type seemed to be Beuwolf. He then saw a man in gray suit with a brown dusty cloak. Then the Beuwolf were distracted by a girl with banana colored hair and a sleeping little red headed girl around his age. The man in gray swiped with one swoop and sliced the Beuwolf into shreds the little boy who had no voice to cheer was awed. The man in gray then said in a concerned manner, "What are you doing here Yang your father will worry and we don't want him to be saddened than he already is…"

He then lifted the two girls and put them on his shoulder and vanished to what seemed like smoke with the girls as well seem to be gone. The bot noticed that he left his Scythe behind the little boy with Crimson hair and silver eyes stood up and guarded the scythe. The boy was getting tired because he has been there for 4 hours. The boy then heard some rustling near some bushes and kept his guard up. Then that's when a Giant Ursla appeared out of nowhere and swiped the boy ripping the boy's chest and leaving the boy to bleed out when, the man in gray showed up once again slicing the Giant Beast cutting every tendon, flesh, bone, and finally the head. The man in gray then grabbed him and the boy was suddenly at a hospital. The man looked concerned and the doctors seemed to rush to keep the poor lonely boy alive. Then the boy's vision started to turn black…

Crimson's POV

The boy woke up in the hospital with the man holding his hand he was frightened at first because he didn't know anyone else but, his mom in white.

The man in gray woke up and said, "Good Morning kiddo."

I tried speaking and that's when I realized my voice was back, "I'm okay mister."

He said, "Why were you alone in the farm house?"

I said, "I was with my Mother and she left me there."

He said, "Your mother..? Why would she leave you there and who is she."

I said, "She left me there because we were ambushed by the black monsters and my mom she. Umm. She…" tears swelled from my eyes and I didn't know why I couldn't speak I didn't want to.

The man said, "It's okay you don't have to tell me okay boy, but I am really curious what is your name."

I said, "My name is Crimson Rose… My mom's name was… Summer Rose.

The man's eyes opened so much I thought his eyes would pop out their sockets. He told me, "Oh I see Crimson you are a very special person to a certain energetic family…"

He told me, "I will put you into training till I see you are the best fighter in all of the 4 kingdoms." He put his word to it he has trained me for nine years and sent me to a school named Beacon Academy. He said, "Find the Academy and tell them you're with QROW.

I set of to my journey and I may have gotten lost and gotten into a few fights but, I'm still in one piece. I then saw a woman in a very fancy looking scarf and she had glasses. I wanted to ask her direction then I heard a giant crash and blade clashing nearby. When I turned to talk to the woman she disappeared. I then went into the 24/7 shop and bought some of my favorite apple flavored mints then I saw a fight on the roof top. I wanted to keep myself hidden as possible but, then I saw a ship fly by me so the most logical thing to do as a man is to of course jump on it. I was on the ship for what seems to be an hour so I decided to take a nap. I then woke up at a docking bay. I went on my own mission now because these guys looked very suspicious with their hundreds of elemental dust from the Schnee CO. As clumsy as I may be I thought this would be a piece of cake but, of course I trip on my cloak can reveal myself. I take out the Blood Moon my High Impact Sniper Scythe.

 **WARNING I AM NEW TO THIS SO THIS MIGHT BE A BAD FIGHT SCENE. Help me make it better by reviewing it.**

Being me I rushed into the crowd of bone masked cat people and used my technique Big Bro Qrow taught me. I jumped onto my Blood Moon and shot him I launched up into the air and used the height to my advantage like what Bro taught me to. I shot and sliced till everyone was unconscious. Till a man with a very nice looking hat and a Girl dressed in red with her Dress glowing orange shot bolts of fire and ice at me. I was hit in the arm but it didn't faze me, "But was a scratch" I thought to myself and then the woman I saw a hours ago showed up and saved me.

 **TOLD YOU GUYS I'm NOT THE BEST SO HELP ME IMPROVE**

I woke up lying in a dark room with a single source of light with a man in green and a cane standing under it.

He said, "How are you? You seem tired so, I have a couple of questions to ask who are you and have I met you before you look very familiar.

I said, "Don't know you and I need to get to Beacon Academy!"

The man in green said, "You're in luck child you are in Beacon."

I said, "So you're Professor Ozpin?"

He nodded and asked, "Why is such a young man looking for my Academy?"

I responded with, " I'm here because Big Bro QROW sent me here."

He nodded and gave me a piece of paper and said, "Go to this room and you will be starting class here tomorrow."

I walked outside my room and I was looking around and a lunatic red haired girl crashed into me. She stood up and said sorry and I was really confused because and she looked young and beautiful. I asked her if she goes to this school and I know I think that was very offensive. She looked very red for some reason I don't know why. I then realized that I was holding her chest I quickly pull back and say sorry. Then a yellow haired girl ran up to me and tried punching me but, I disappeared and left behind red rose petals and walked away. I looked behind me and they looked very confused. I found my class and it was a pretty boring class about an old man telling stories of his young days. The only good thing about the place I had the red haired girl as a seatmate for all my class periods which was awkward because a group of people were looking at me especially the yellow haired woman who was glaring daggers into me. Then the worst part of my day is P.E. Ms. Goodwitch class and she made me fight someone who volunteers and the one who volunteered was Yang the Yellow head girl. She said that she will never forgive me for touching Ruby I guess she is talking about the Red Haired Girl. Ms. Goodwitch started the match and the yellow haired girl lunged at me with flaming hair. Everyone in the crowd SCREAMED, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET HER SO MAD!"

I ran and vanished as much as I could when she finally hit me I thought her punches would hurt but, I couldn't feel it. I then stared to go on the offensive. Everyone was shocked even Ms. Goodwitch was shocked because my Aura level always stayed Green it never dropped. I shot up into the Air and disappeared into the sky and shot her sliced her till her Aura dropped to red. Then Ms. Good called the match off everyone was awed. Then Ms. Good said my name out loud and Ruby's group and Yang gasped. The bell rang and Ms. Good ended the class period and Ruby's Group and I think Team JNPR was their name. I turned around when I was going into my room door and said, "What do you want?"

Ruby and Yang said, "Are you our brother?!"

Ruby said very fast, "Woahihaveabrotherthatisverycoolimeanialwayswantedabrotherihopeyouknowwheremomisbutifyoudontthatsokay…"

I said, "Sorry I don't know your mom, my mom's name is Summer Rose and she left me in a shack nine years ago and Big Bro QROW saved me while my mom was out there fighting for her life."

Ruby with tears in her eyes said, "So, you are my long loast brubber."

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS IS THE FIRST EVER FANFIC I MADE I KNOW IT'S PRETTY LONG BUT, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER**

 **AND IF ANYONE IS ASKING WHO CRIMSON MY OC IS? HE IS THE SON OF SUMMER ROSE AND TAIYANG XIAO LONG CRIMSON BIRTH WASN'T REVEALED BY SUMMER BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT HIM TO FIGHT. TELL ME ANY THING YOU WANT BECAUSE I HAVE ALL MY INFO A PICTURE OF CRIMSON WITH ME I WILL POST IT IF YOU GUYS WANT ON MY DEVIANT ART!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay You guys all complained about my Grammar so I will read through my work multiple times before posting, also they say that my pacing is very fast the Only reason I made it very fast paced was so I can see if people would like it and 6 people actually read through the whole thing * I Hope *. I'll keep continuing the story and slow the pace down a little and also hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 2: Joining TEAM RWBY and Maybe a Love Story**

 **CRIMSON'S POV**

I woke up to a very strange dream. Maybe it was because of all the cookies and fries I ate before going to bed. I got up of the floor and look around to see Ruby beside me. For a moment I got maybe a little excited but, then I remembered that my so called dream wasn't a dream after all. I hear a small mumble and it came out of the cute girl laying beside me. I thought to myself and I can't believe if she really was my sister. I dress out of my clothes and Ruby woke up at the worst possible moment… I was only in my underwear and she saw me practically naked but, instead she said one thing.

"How did you get that giant scar of yours Crimson?" Ruby asked groggily. She looked really cute I though to myself but I responded with.

"I was attacked Nine years ago by a Beuwolf before Big Bro came and saved my life." I said embarrassedly and a hint of pride.

"Nine-Years ago huh, so what are you 18 now?" Ruby said with a bit of hysteria.

"Nope, I'm Fourteen in a half Years old! For your information!" I say angrily.

Ruby blushed and got up and grabbed my short I don't know why but, The second worst moment of the day was when Ruby's friends walked into my room and I honestly wanted to disappear but, I didn't want to go just yet being practically naked and all. Surprisingly enough Yang was calm and every asked about the big old scratch scar from a Beuwolf, so I told them what I told Ruby and they said the same thing Ruby Said! I said, "I'm Fourteen in a half Years Old Okay!"

Yang said, "Ohhh so you're younger than Ruby huh."

"I am? I hope you guys are good to me sister…" I say jokingly

Yang and Ruby both blushed bright red and I closed the door on every to get dressed real fast. They were all standing out there and I walked out to hear the school announcement say that Ozpin needed me. I walked over to his tower clock place thing office I don't know what it is. I enter the elevator to see Ruby I don't know how she got here so fast and I was able to tell her that I liked her out * I didn't really just like her outfit though…* and she grinned and said the same thing our outfits had a weird similarity. The elevator door opened and say Ms. Good and Ozpin sitting next to the giant glass window in his room. Ozpin told me and Ruby that he needed me to join a team. I responded with…

"I don't need a team I'm better soloing than with a team." I said looking down.

"Well we don't allow your so called soloing in this academy and I will assign you Ruby's team." He said

I blushed and said okay and I told him that that I wasn't good enough for Team Rwby. Knowing I was well better than all four of them combined.

He said, "Okay if you aren't good enough I want you to fight team Rwby by yourself and If you lose you will be expelled from Beacon."

Me, Ruby, and even Ms. Good gasped.

Ozpin said, "You will fight in an official duel in your P.E period and Glynda will happily give a battle with Team RWBY. Oh and Ruby if you go easy on him and tell your team to let him win I will gladly expel you as well."

Ruby shocked to hear him say that nodded and walked into the elevator with me and said, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

I grinned and laughed and said, "Sure sis…"

Now the whole day I've been thinking about the fight. Just like that though it was P.E I didn't even pay attention * Like I needed to they all talked about non-important things any way. *. Everyone took their seats and I sat there worrying about being expelled and that's when I heard a voice in my head.

Unknown Woman, "Okay Crimson I will teach you to fight but, remember if you want to fight you must clear your head and remember to harden your body to prepare for impact and also don't forget that Mommy loves you~

I awoke from my little day dream to hear that Ms. Good was calling me and I stood up and walked into the Little Arena. Ms. Good started the battle and the energetic Team RWBY went full on trying to attack me. I listened to the voice in my head and thought about my mom and that is when my mind went clear and I felt like my Blood Moon was light as a feather and my legs felt like I could run forever. I went and charged at them Big Bro QROW wouldn't like what I just did but, I countered and parried most of their attacks. They teamed up on me and it was pretty great feeling just messing with them and that when it got heated literally and figuratively. Blake kept using her very annoying decoy thing and Wiess kept trying to freeze me into place and I, also had hard time avoiding Yang. Ruby though she was as fast as me I struggled hard she landed hits on me and I landed hits on her though she was really fast. How are you going as fast as me, she responded by saying, "My semblance is speed I'm guessing yours is too why are you such a copycat."

"Semblance what is that is that like my special trait Big Bro talked about?" I asked.

I tried taking out Yang because she was the strongest and her bullets were starting to sting. I swooped her up and shot her a couple times and she dropped to red in her Aura Meter. I used a technique Big Bro thought me, I grabbed Wiess and Blake and pinched their pressure point as hard as I could till they both passed out but knocking them unconscious doesn't drop their Aura so I shot them with unmarked rounds so it won't hurt them because when you're out cold my Cross Clips are very piercing so I switched to my Unmarked they are weaker and I use them for giving myself air time. Ruby was the only one that I needed to beat and when I tried attacking her she disappeared she was behind me. How did she do that she sliced my back without going a little too overboard. Right before my Aura dropped to red I grabbed Ruby and sliced her up too. Me thinking I won it turned out to be a tie and I picked Ruby up saying sorry for going a little to overboard and when she stood up her clothes dropped to the floor and before anyone else so her naked. I grabbed her and used my so called semblance and ran as fast as I could into her room and I think I just teleported but, no my legs felt like they were going to break and I told Ruby that it was okay now no one will see her greatly proportioned body for a 14 year old girl. Then again, how did they know she's older than me, how do they even know if my birthday was on December 24, the day before Christmas. Ruby dressed up in front of me and when she was done she was blushing and she said, "Why are you staring at me like that do you really get aroused seeing your sister get dressed right in front of you."

Before I knew it I was staring at her like a perverted old man but, it wasn't an ill-mannered smile.

I asked Ruby, "Hey Ruby do you think it's weird that I like you as a woman cause I think your pretty and you have a very nice personality, what I'm trying to say is that am I weird for saying I love you…"

I look up at Ruby and I see her blush and her turning bright red like that was so cute. She replied by saying I mean it's not weird cause I think your pretty great to and all I also may like you as a man but, we just met and all…

 **CRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHHH**

*The door of the room dropped open and everyone was there, me and Ruby glow a bright shade of red.

"You guys could make a great couple!" Everyone saying and Yang saying that while gritting her teeth.

 **I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks to the people who are reading this I know it may have still had a fast pace to but, I slowed it down as slow as I could so If you guys could help you can tell me what to fix because I'm trying as hard as I can. BTW I right these stories while I have some free time during class and I finish it of here in my home base (my room)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Crimson. Regalia. Spring. Navy. (Team CRSN)**

 ***Hey guys I've been making a real story with Crimson and I'm giving him a team and his team. His Team will also have a background story I will post soon.**

I woke up in the morning and this is my 4th day in beacon and I always feel lonely. I've been in a room for four by myself, I stopped thinking about it because I shouldn't be a depressed person always keep your head up! I was about to get my breakfast in the cafeteria when I saw Ruby looking anxious I called her name and then I saw her turn into a pile of roses. That's when I thought to myself, "Is she avoiding me?"

I went to go sit down and I took one bite from my chocolate chip muffins. Then I heard the PA system call my name with some 3 other people. I went to go talk to the Ms. Good and when I asked her to why did she call me she just nodded and pointed at the door. I silently opened the door and saw 3 guys talking to Prof. Ozpin. They didn't notice me and I sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

The 3 boys asked why was I taking so long and before I spoke up the boy in a light shade of purple was enraged on how I wasn't here yet but, of-course I was in the room behind them and then the boy that had blue hair and a white outfit told him to calm down and saying that maybe I wasn't even awake yet because it is 7am. The boy in green just sat there reading a somewhat strange book with the title "Ninja's of Love". Then the boy in purple then looked like he was going to combust and I hear Ozpin interrupt the boy. Regalia you must stay calm he's been here sitting in this room for the past 10 minutes now. The 3 boys confused looking around I say, "Yes, Hello over here guys."

The 3 look around to me in the corner of the room the boy in purple enraged ran up to me and I vanished and I stopped in front of Ozpin's desk. "Heeellllo Ozzy why would you ask me to be here?" I ask curiously. He turned around and introduced me to the 3 saying "This is your new team Crimson." "Sorry for calling you here so suddenly but, this will seem like a very important thing I will say right now…. You are now the leader of Team CRSN."

"Prof. Ozpin are you fucking kidding he's the team leader you told me he is 2 years younger than all of us he doesn't have enough experience." The boy in purple said.

So you guys are my team can I get your name. I completely ignored the boy in purple and he knew I did and he tried punching me but, I dodged. Ozpin opens the PA and calls all of the students to the Beacon Arena and I already knew where this was heading. I went to the Arena with the 3 with me and the Announcers were Prof. Port and Prof. Oobleck and they were blabbering on and on about the fight and talked about how they said The fight was going to be a one versus three. Before the fight started the boy in white told me his name, it was Navy and he told me the boy in purple was Regalia and the boy in green was Spring. Right when the fight started I heard a very loud yell screaming and it was Team JNPR and Team RWBY yelling at me. I turned around and waved at him and I saw Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake face palm. That is when I noticed I was in the fight and I turned around seeing the boys running up to me and I jumped a couple of meters in the Sky and everyone in the crowd went silent and vanished into thin air.

I used a technique I remember from a dream a woman in white told me. I use my semblance and use the wind and speed to my advantage and I can cloak myself making moving too fast for the eye to see. I attacked them and they learned pretty quickly and I was getting a little tired so I stopped and the crowd went back to cheering. Regalia ran up to me with what looked like a claw and it launched right up to me and I dodged it then before I knew it Navy froze me to the ground and Spring ran up to me with a 2 batons and I grabbed Blood Moon and I just shot straight up and started dueling with Regalia and Spring and Navy using Dust and his weirdly familiar semblance that kept place glyphs around the 2 guys. That's when I got pissed cause they were going easy on me so that's when I went full on Crimson and my silver eyes turned blood red and it shocked the audience and the 3 boys. My cloak went black and Blood Moon inverted its colors from red and black to red to black.

My friends were shocked to and I was already used to the shock when I cleaned up most of the criminals in Vale. I started swiping at the 3 shooting my rounds like there was no tomorrow. I went a little too overboard because I shot Navy and he became embedded into the wall and Regalia was getting very weak in the knees and Spring was knocked out completely. The Crowd went silent and I walked right in front of Regalia and he said spare me and that's when I remembered my first time murdering someone and I left the scene. I un-wielded Blood Moon and I knocked Regalia out and there was a long period of silence and the Announcers unsure saying I won. I was in shock of how devastating I went I thought I could control myself but, instead I felt a tear go down my face and more come down. I remembered the man I killed and I remembered who the woman in white who would always appear in my dreams It was my mom I knew it was her but, I was always very unsure if it really was because I was the cause of her death I went on a Beowolf killing rampage a we got over run and while I was on a rampage I hit her and wounded her very badly. I cried and I looked up seeing everyone concerned for me and Team RWBY and JNPR ran to me but, I vanished and ran to the Emerald Forest. I sat under a cave screaming and yelling and balling my eyes out. I didn't know how long I was crying and shouting for but, it looked to be dusk already and then a pack of Beowolf and an Ursla were charging at me and I tried to stand up and fight but, my body went numb and The Ursla hit real hard leading me to crash into 4 trees and that is when I started to bleed I felt like giving up and that is when I cried my last tear everything was going black and I saw 8 people appear and taking out the Ursla and a blonde picked me up and that is when I got knocked out cold.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this short chapter out but, I had a school project where I had to make a game and I finally finished it and I started thinking about Crimson's Story and his teammates so I'm sorry for the fast pacing that was the same as Chapter one sorry It will get better I promise I just need you guys to help me out to! If you're liking the FanFic then thank you! Love you guys see you in the next chapter.**

 **Please Leave a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Feeling of Loss and Love**

 ***1 Week Later***

I woke up and saw 3 guys in the room all of them asleep and Ruby right next to me. I silently walked out the room and I went to the roof and looked out the silent and starry night. I heard a girl singing a tune I've heard before and I turn to look for the singing girl. I found the girl humming the tune and she was in a wheelchair. I tell her Hi and she turned around and stopped singing. I told her, "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you very much." "What are you doing up here late at night?" She ask softly.

I responded, "Oh I got tired of sleeping." "What are you doing out here?" I ask curiously.

She responded with, "Oh just seeing my last ever beautiful moonlight…" There was a silence in the air.

"Why is it your last moonlight you'll ever see?" I ask

"Oh it's because I have Pancreatic Cancer and I'll die tomorrow afternoon." She responds sadly. "I always wanted to go to the beach at night and play in the water I think it would be really fun and sea the beautiful ocean."

I almost burst into tears, and asked her, "How old are you and what is your name?"

"I'm nine years old and my name is Alyssa." She responded.

"Oh okay I will be your Knight and Shining armor for today and show you to the beach." I tell her.

She grinned and her face turned red, I told her to hop on my back. She was a little hesitant and she got on.

"How are we going to go to the beach it is very far?" She ask.

"Just hang on." I responded.

She grips tightly onto me and I jumped down the roof and felt the girls heart beating really fast and that's when I used my semblance and sprinted as fast as I can to the best beach I know of. We arrived and she was shocked and I took her near the water and she was crying and saying thank you and she told me that meeting me was the best day of her life. We stayed there for a couple of hours and she said that she was ready to go back to the Vale Emergency Care Hospital. I put her back into her wheelchair and took her to her room and she said her last good bye ever. I went back to my room and my wounds seemed to have opened up and while on my way to my room I pass out from blood loss.

 ***2 Weeks Later***

I woke up with Teams RWBY,JNPR and RSN. They all looked at me with Ozpin and Glynda here too. Ozpin told me that I was very close to dying and they questioned me on why I was bleeding out in the hall way. That's when I remembered about the girl I met the night I bleed out. I stared to get a little depressed and everyone noticed and they told me what was wrong. I told them about the girl and what I did and they stopped questioning me about why I bleed out. Everyone left the room except for my team mates. Regalia breaking the silence says, "So our team leader likes to sleep on end." I don't respond and I looked at the clock and it was 6am and told everyone to get out so I can change into my uniform. I walked out the door and we went to our classes and surprisingly we always had our classes together and they just sat in the back. We went to lunch and I saw Navy enter the Girls restroom which was weird and she walked out and I walked over to her and asked her so you were a girl. She turned around and she said yes. When I saw her face she looked surprisingly cute looking. Her little ribbon on her head twitched when she walked away and after school I went to the library and bumped into Team RWBY and I went to say Hi. I was half way to get over to them and I hear Cardin Winchester the all-around school bully. He was victimizing a faunas girl and I looked a little better and saw that it was Velvet. I walked over to Cardin's group and said, "So Cardin why are you always such a weakling and picking on cute girls like Velvet." Cardin turned around and his group laughed. Cardin ran over to me to punch me and I was trained with Close Quarters Combat by Big Bro. He tried punching me and I grabbed his wrist and twisted them and I stopped or else I would have broken his hand. He and is group ran away and said," You just got lucky kid!" I then vanished leaving Velvet completely leaving her behind. Then while I was running back to the Dorms I was thinking about on Navy being a girl and I thought for a while and I wondered if she was a faunas. I was at the door and swiped my scroll on the door and opened it and immediately asked Navy who was on her scroll playing Clash of Grimm and asked her if she was a faunas and Regalia and Spring looked intently at me. Navy finally said Yes and I was wasn't as shocked and Regalia said, "If you ever make a move on my sister your head is coming off."

I said, "Don't worry she may be cute and all but, we are a team." Spring and Regalia walked up to me and they cracked their knuckles and Navy grabbed my hand and we walked out the door and said, "Don't worry about my brothers they are very over protective.

I respond with, "No, It's alright its great to have people looking out for you."

She leaned up to me and whispered, "I always did like you when you enrolled into this school." She pecked my mouth with her lips and she and I blushed.

"I'm 1 and a half years younger than you… You know that right?" I say shyly.

"I don't mind a single bit…" She says very quietly.

 **A/M I changed the romance from Ruby and Crimson to Navy and Crimson I think it was a lot better because I'm not the incest kind of guy so Think it would have been better this way leave a review if you want to me to know your opinion. BTW Navy and Crimson's will bring a very Brutal chapter to Crimson. Also, The Beginning of the chapter was inspired by my friend who was at the hospital who liked to read fairy tales and she died 3 days ago and Thanks our view count is nearing 700 and I have 9 follows and 6 favorites and I really didn't think people would like this series Thank You!**

 **Please Leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you guys who are following me. I really love you guys liking my story this one is going to be a very long one I mean I'll be try, so don't hope for a 10 hour read. Hehe. BTW I'll be taking a while to make these cause I want to actually give you guys a good read and not a waste of time. Thanks to** _ **froststarz**_ **read some of his stories to give me an idea.**

 **Chapter 5:** The Pain of Memory and The Love of Family

"Where am I?" Crimson speaking with a hint of confusion.

"You're in Vale sweetie." A sweet sounding voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Crimson says groggily.

"I'm your m….." The voice cuts off right when I was woken up by Spring.

I woke up and felt the worst pain imaginable on my shoulder. I looked at Spring and knew what he did right away. I looked at the clock saw it was 3pm and I got up quickly and ran outside. Spring grabbed my hood and said, "Sit tight and wait here for our team were going on a mission."

"What…Why?" I asked while I was walking over to the door.

"We need to complete a mission to fight in the Vytal Festival, you dumb ass." He said in an mocking voice.

I opened the door and saw Navy and Regalia talking about me but, I ignored what they were talking about and I went to the cafeteria to go eat some chocolate chip pancakes. I opened the cafeteria door and saw Ruby and Phyrra and waved at them. I don't think they saw me though, I went and grabbed my food and sat down by myself and took my first bite and I remembered something I should never have.

I remembered when I saw my mother's mangled corpse after I left the hospital when I was 6 year old. I screeched so loud everyone within a 60 meter radius might have heard me and I looked around everyone with a look of worry and shock looked at me. I ran out the door and everything slowed down and I ran over to my room pushing people to the ground while I was running. I opened the bathroom door and shut it the door really hard leaving a loud bang. I started throwing up in the toilet and my teammates knocking on the door asking if I was okay.

I walked out of the door feeling a little better and said, "We ready to go to the mission?"

They all nodded and we walked out and went into the airfield. We went into the ship with the numbers 1722 and I forgot to notice that I don't even know what the mission is. I then see Professor Port walking to the airship we were in. Before he got in I asked, "Where and what are going to do?"

"We are going to the place you were born in, Squirt…" Regalia responds.

Professor Port walked into the ship and gave me a little more details to the mission and we were of to the Islands of Vale. I couldn't get her dead body out of my mind and before I knew it we were In the Snowy Tundra which is my birthplace. We walked out and already saw a pack of Beuwolf and Port explained of a special Grimm in this area who has enough intelligence as a human. We nodded in response and attacked the Beuwolves. I was a little more precise with my shots and swings and Port complimented me.

"Well kiddos I will scout the area while you guys look for a place to set up camp." Prof. Port commands.

We nodded and ran into the Crystal Forest and we disappeared into the thick white snow. I scouted for any grim within the area while they set up camp. I went on top of a tree and looked around and I heard Navy scream. I jumped down the tree and ran to the direction of the gun shots and clings and clashes of the weapons. I saw an Ursla with a golden skull mask and knew what it was. It was the special Ursla that Prof. Port told us about. Navy was on the ground and looked like her leg was broken and Regalia looked exhausted, Spring was unconscious next to the tent. I went over to the three picked them up and laid them next to a tree and knocked them all unconscious. I was training to control my enraged form and I walked in front of the Ursla and it swung at me. I grabbed its arm and twisted it, it roared in pain. It punched me right in the stomach with its claws out. I didn't feel the pain and heard Spring waking up.

"SP…SPPPRRIINNGG…. GET TTT.. THEEM… OU.. OUT OF HEREEEE!" I screamed and stuttered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Spring said with worried a worried.

"II.. ITS EITHER WE ALL DIE OR YOU GUYS CALL FOR HELP!" I screamed at him

He looked at me and grabbing the two running out of the forest. I used my speed and the left over blood that I had before passing out to my advantage. I splashed my blood into the Ursla's mask and it clawed away blindly. I sliced it arm off and tried cutting its neck. I used all of my strength to cut its head off and my final tug and it finally came off.

I sighed and un-equipped Blood Moon and stumbled out of the forest and past out in front of a group of people in white and a woman in red with golden highlights around her dress. I walked over to them and they all had a look of shock. I thought that I must have had a terrible appearance because I can feel my blood dripping out of me. The woman in red gasped and ran over to me.

"Why were you so careless, I wanted you not to fight and become a Hunter…" The woman in red said sounding worried.

I looked at her and everything went black…

I was having that dream again… I hated that dream it was the screen shot of my mom's body.

I woke up and my head was sitting on someone's lap. I opened my eyes and saw a girl that had a really close resemblance to my mom. "Mom is that really you." I say without thinking.

She sighed and looked at me in the eyes. "Yes I am you caught me…, I didn't want you to become a hunter sweetie.

"I thought you were dead…" I say teary eyed.

She hugged me tight and everyone that was in the airship was looking at us. I turned to look at them and they were all criminals I saw on my scroll app Scrollizer News. It was Roman Torchwick and 3 kids that looked about my age.

"So… You mind telling us who this brat is Cinder." The girl with green haired asked annoyed.

"This Brat… Is my son." She replied nonchalantly.

"Okay so can we talk about our plans, You can have you're touchy feely moments another time." The fancy looking man asked with a bit of annoyance.

I wiped my tears and asked my mom why they called her Cinder. She looked at me with the eyes that looked like she didn't want to talk right now. I sat next to her until the airship landed in a warehouse in Vale. We walked out of the airship and I looked towards the ocean. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my mom told me to come with her. She and I walked through the city and I gave her the biggest hug and she seemed like she didn't see that coming. Instead she just went with it and hugged me back. I asked her a lot of questions and she looked at me and responded with, "I know you met your sisters and don't tell them about this, about me." "This is all for the great or good."

She told me about the bad stuff she did and told me about the corrupt army, the bad people running the government. I told her that I wanted to help her, she looked shocked again asking me if I was sure. I wanted to stay with my mom.

"Thank You Crimson, I love." She whispers into my ear.

We walked over to the warehouse and saw everyone there even the people dressed in white with a red wolf logo. My mom commanded everyone to attack me and I was shocked and looked at her. Everyone was also shocked but, they all charged at me and I equipped Blood Moon and I got ready for my fight.

 **A/N Thanks for reading and hope you guys liked the plot twist and I hope you guys liked my pacing some more, I still think I went to fast and I re read my writing a bunch of times and made sure it was perfect if anyone could help me and tell me how many grammar mistakes I have that would be great you geniuses out there. Well I loved writing this chapter and Cinder was always one of my favorites in the show. Hope you guys are ready to read the next chapter! P.S Neo is my all time favorite and I'll be adding her to my story next chapter and she will be paired with Neo! Tell me if you would like to see Crimson x Neo**

 **Please leave a Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know that Monty confirmed that Cinder isn't Ruby's mother but, this is an alternate universe someone PM me and was pretty mad that I broke Monty's story and again this is an AU and it is not in canon story so calm down. Remember… so don't get pissed that I changed something up, also this will be a romance filled chapter there are some action scenes. Thank you for your time and I loved making this chapter next chapter Team CNME ( Team Cinnamon ) *I know the abbreviation don't fit but, I like this name* will be going on a little training session with someone I will still need to ask permission for his OC so I won't confirm him. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6** : New Friend or a New Foe

I grabbed and equipped Blood Moon and ran over to attack the people who charged at me. I tried to see each of their skill level so I know what I'm up against and the men in white were pretty shitty. The real difficulty was Emerald and Mercury. There was a girl with multi-colored hair that didn't really care for much and was on her scroll. I was still fighting with the two and Mercury was the most annoying with his quick kicks. I took Emerald out with a little ease but, I honestly think this Mercury kid is getting a little overhand. I tried ending it quick and quite literally hit Mercury out of shoes. Everyone who charged at me was down and I didn't even break a sweat. My mom and Torchwick were a little impressed and called Neo the girl with multi-colored hair. She sighed and glared at me and walked slowly towards me.

I walked towards her too and un-equipped Blood Moon, she had an evil looking smirk and she disappeared. She appeared behind me and used my semblance to slow things down and it made it look like he disappeared too. Next thing Neo knew he was gone, and Crimson appeared on top of a Schnee Dust crate. I then appeared in front of Neo and she had a confused look on her face. Crimson grabbed her by the hand and did a little dance and it was pretty funny because Neo turned to a dark shade of red. Crimson started giggling while the crowd watching them started having a sorry look on their face. Neo was half way on hitting Crimson but, he turned around and grabbed her umbrella and used it as a cane. Crimson used her parasol umbrella thing and was doing a little dance routine. I then felt like something was missing and I went to check for Blood Moon and he wasn't there. He looked at neo with another smirk and that is what got me mad. He was enraged and everyone was awed again because they have never seen this happen, Summer knew what he was about to do and tried stopping him and called Neo over to her. Neo had a scared look on her face and she went to get over to Cinder/Summer but, Crimson appeared before her and punched her in the gut not as hard as he would have just enough to bruise her though. He grabbed Blood Moon and he calmed himself down changing his colors to his usual. His mom was shocked he was able to control himself now, and all of the white fang clapped and cheered for Crimson. He walked over to a bruised Neo and he apologized to her. She didn't seem mad and she didn't talk to Crimson so he thought she was mad.

Crimson was given his own quarters and he walked in on a sleeping Neo. He immediately walked out and he slept on the side of the door. He awoke to a girl giggling at him and he stood up and saw Neo. Crimson apologized again and Neo sighed and showed him her scroll with the text, "It's okay U know that you're pretty strong."

Crimson laughed and then looked at Neo and asked, "Can you took?"

Neo shook her head and she kicked his leg. Crimson asked, "I'm sorry, so as an apology want to get some Ice cream, Cookies, or Lunch?"

Neo's turned to him and she smiled and grabbed Crimson's arm and she teleported in to Vale Square where all the food and merchandise were. She motioned me to a Freeze Dried Ice Cream shop and I walked in there and I was bursted with cold air. Neo started shivering and I gave her my scarf and she was a little surprised and I didn't really minded the cold anyway so she could use his scarf. She ordered Strawberry and Chocolate Ice Cream, I was shocked because it was the most expensive ice Cream he's ever paid for. Crimson got cookies and cream and the total of both the Ice Creams were 1,200 Lien. Neo was like a happy puppy with her ice cream we walked over to Vale Corner Park. They sat on a bench and Neo gave Crimson her Scroll number so she can text what she wanted to say. They talked about each other and about their weapons and Neo's Semblance was a little similar to Crimson. Crimson's was speed and Neo's was short ranged teleportation, Crimson found out that Neo and him were the same age and thought it was cool to have a friend who was the same age as me. It was getting pretty late and we walked to our make-shift base. Neo walked into my room and she motioned Crimson in, Crimson was a little uncomfortable and Neo started to undress and Crimson quickly turned around. Crimson turned to look at Neo and she was dressed into her puppy pajamas. Crimson walked into the shower and took a quick wash because he hadn't cleaned himself in a while. He removed his bandages and started to have thoughts about Neo and he started to blush. He walked out and got dressed into his bed clothes and saw Neo fast asleep. He looked at her and thought about how cute she was he got one of the pillow and placed it on the floor. He was looking at the roof and was in deep thought when he saw a girl lean in on his field of view. He saw Neo and she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him onto the bed. He was a little hesitant but, he was too tired to think about it and he just laid down and started to fall asleep.

The next day had begun and Crimson woke up a little earlier than Neo, so he put on his street attire and while putting on his boots Neo woke up and looked at Crimson with the cutest expression Crimson has ever seen. Neo went face first onto the pillow and Crimson heard Cinder call him in the PA system and he walked out the door and he was on his way to the Conference room. He entered and Cinder called his name and explained why he was being called here.

Cinder told Crimson that he'll be going to Mt. Glenn to train with a skilled White Fang member who is at the same skill level as Adam Taurus. Crimson didn't know who Adam was so he was a little confused. She explained that the people that will train with him were Neo, Mercury, and Emerald. I asked why and she said, "You'll be guised as students from Haven and you will be the team leader of Team CNME."

I was a little annoyed but, I didn't decline. He didn't like leading a team but, Neo was on it so he accepted and Cinder said that their Bullhead will be picking them up in 3 hours. He waved while walking over to the door and he opened the door, he was surprised to see Emerald, Mercury, and Neo eavesdropping on his and Cinder's conversation. He sighed and he closed the door and scolded them for eavesdropping.

 **THANK YOU FOR WATCHING AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I HAD A LITTLE OF A SICKNESS CALLED LAZYNESS AND I WAS THEN HAD AN IDEA WHILE READING** **The Baz** **FAN FICTION I HOPE HE ACCEPTS MY QUESTION ON USING HIS OC Fidelis. I hope you check his story out it's called "** **The White Mask"** **I really love his other story too called "** **Ashes and Dust** **". Love you guys. P.S He said yes and I would be going crazy to write him as best as I can so you can see the great thing about his character and thanks again to** **The Baz** **!**

 **Please leave a Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: People are confused about the relations between Crimson and Navy. Like I said in chapter 4 Navy and Crimson will have a** **FINAL** **confrontation. Well I really am glad** **The Baz** **gave me a confirmation to use *trumpet playing*** **Fidelis** **. He is my all-time favorite OC I've ever read. BTW I'm going to be making my own Criminal Faction. It will be called** **The Shadow of Veils.** **I'll be giving you guys some hints who are in those groups. Well enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter 7:** The Lunatic and The Reaper

 **Navy's POV**

"Fucking shit!" a loud voice came from the bathroom.

Navy looked over at Regalia who was in the bathroom and knew how mad he was mad when they lost their recruit. Crimson had the most skill the three ever seen in a young warrior, so they were a little fucked from his loss. They found someone else though, with not as much of skill as Crimson but, he was good enough. His name was Alexander and he was a little harder to seduce than Crimson, because Alex was a little more conserved.

 **Crimson's POV**

"Neo I didn't know you were a kind of person who was afraid of spiders" Crimson said to a quivering Neo that was standing on a box that contained their equipment for their training. Their Bullhead arrived to the docks and the 4 newbies were walking over to the bullhead which landed.

When the hatch opened up there was a huge gust of wind and there was a lot of smoke coming out of the hatch and a song was playing and Crimson knew the song it was Murder Melody by Cult to Follow. A man came out holding a beatbox and he had a White Mask that covered his face and he spoke with a little drunk tone to his voice, "God-damn I'm good at my entrances!"

I looked at him and sighed because I already knew who was going to train us. I walked over to go inside the smoke filled bullhead and I used my speed to make a little vacuum to get the smoke ridden bullhead a little clearer so, I could breathe a little. The faunus introduced himself to the team and said, "I will train you break you eat your soul out till you are the… prettiest ballerina warriors of the centuryyyyyy!"

Mercury wasn't amused at all and I was laughing cause of how Mercury was angered. He looked at me and said, "Aren't you a little too young to be a fucking ballerina."

I laughed and said, "Nah I think I'm old enough to kick your ass though."

He looked at me and said, "Oh, I see we got a little squirt who thinks he's all that huh."

I think I got em pretty mad and he was laughing like a loony though so I couldn't tell. I walked over to the hatch and I needed to get some of my muscles moving. I don't like flying cause I have a fear of heights but, I'm not that deadly to which I feel like I'm dying when I'm high up. The hatch opened up and I looked down and passed out and fell right down. Neo, Mercury, and Emerald lunged towards me but, they all missed. Fidelis was just dying when I fell out of the bullhead. I then woke up half way hitting the ground and I quickly equipped Blood Moon and hooked onto a tree. I dropped down from the tree and I walking around and I got lost. I have the worst fucking sense of direction ever and I wish someone came with me, I recommend Neo but, that is already too late.

I was them in a deep train of thought thinking about my old team and about my new team. He was then bumped into a furry creature. I looked up and it was an Ursla and Crimson wasn't at the peak of his abilities but, I tried running away and whilst running away got a death stalker on his tail. I tried losing them again but, a fucking nevermore came flying by and threw large feathers around me. Crimson couldn't take it he sighed and said under his breathe, "Why does this shit always fucking happen to me!"

He ran over to where the Ursla is going to be and to his surprise the one Ursla became a horde of Ursla. It was getting dark and he could already barely see the creatures that were literally pitch fucking black he saw their red eyes and sliced away.

Crimson has some intellectualism inside his brain and he grabbed into his pouch and threw the dust vial to a tree and it was set ablaze. He was hit with the heat and Crimson hates the heat but, he had to suck it up and used the flame to his advantage and used the flaming tree and flung most of the Ursla into the fire. The most annoying part about the fight was that he kept having to dodge the feathers the Nevermore was throwing at him. He tried using the Nevermore to make it hit the Deathstalker's tail but, instead it got his cloak stuck in the fucking feather and he was crippled. He knew he was done for he closed his eyes and sighed.

 **Fidelis POV**

That kid went the complete opposite way the camp was and I just couldn't stop laughing. I was tailing the kid and it was getting a bit boring so I lead a few Ursai and a Deathstalker on his tail but, I didn't add the Nevermore. I was having a good o'l time just watching the kid but, he did set the tree I was on, on fire but, he didn't notice me at all. The fight was getting a bit too over hand so I grabbed a rock and threw it at the Deathstalker, I honestly didn't think he would have felt that and he jumped on the scorpion's head and drank all of his mantel rum and bashed it into the scorpion head breaking the glass. He jumped up on the tail of the little bitch and started jabbing the shit out of the fucking glowing tip. It came off and landed on the bitches head killing it. The Nevermore though was the problem he didn't have anything to get up and kill that little shit. So, he used Crimson as a springboard and used his semblance to control wind and gave him enough velocity to get to the shit for brains. He grabbed his trusty Gunbai war-fan and slowly ripped the Nevermore's wings off. I then jumped of the Nevermore and he gave it a quick wink before they both plummeted to the ground. I landed next to the now unconscious boy and grabbed him ripping his cloak in the process. "Oh, shit… Hope he has a spare kitchen towels."

Fidelis than walked a couple of miles to the base and it wasn't that far it was like 6 mile walk and it's funny how the boy got lost because he fell literally right next to the fucking landing pad. He shrugged and went along walking to the entrance to the White Fang base. Before the door even opened the multi-colored hair girl appeared before him and put her arm out like she wanted something. I pointed over the unconscious kid thinking that these two were a couple tossing him to the girl and whispered to her ear, "Keep the sex, to a minimum he's a little bruised up."

Her face a bright shade of red looked at him and she kicked him in his manhood. He laughed and walked into his quarters taking of his mask and plopped down on his chair, turned on his V-Box Four and started up Grimm Wars. He was a level 16 Berserk Class Hunter and opened up his mini fridge that had what looked to be an unlimited supply of mantel rum. He grabbed a bag of dog biscuits and started to cool down and played for a couple of hours screaming at the screen people can hear him through the walls of his quarters.

 **Crimson's POV**

Crimson woke up and went to yawn and stretch and felt a little something soft on his elbow. He looked over and saw Neo beside him. He smiled and looked over at the clock which read 4am, he sighed got up and put on his training outfit. He wondered how he got into his bed clothes and looked over at Neo and laughed a little. I went out to the training grounds and started working on my strength and these 2 dipshit white fang members walked up to me calling me a fucking midget and I hated that word I was just a little late on my growth spurt Neo is only 2 inches taller than me but, I am no FUCKING MIDGET!

I walked over to them and asked them if they wanted to do a 2v1. They laughed but, I smiled thinking they would be at least a little challenge but, no I was wrong I took em out with just one hit. I went over to take a shower and I asked myself, "Who trained these dumb asses!"

"I did, you got a problem with that pipsqueak." A voice came from the mist in the shower.

I instantly knew who it was and quickly dried myself off and right as I got out he walked out with me. "Fidelis, what do you want?" I asked under my breathe

"It's, Commanding Officer Fidelis to you Pip." He informed, with a tone of delight.

I turned to him and told him, "I'm in the same rank as you."

"Nah, I own this place so you got to listen to my rules." He told me and started laughing

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and thanks again to** **The Baz** **for letting me use** **Fidelis** **for this. I really hope I used Fidelis to the best of my ability and I'm really proud of this chapter. Hope you also, enjoyed the action scenes and I starting to make some changes to Crimson's Personality because he is going to enroll to Beacon again and he will be changing his name to C**m*k S***he. I'm leaving his name to your imagination. Anyone to guess his name gets an imaginary cookie! Thanks for your time and see you on my next chapter!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** First Date?

 **Neo's POV**

I woke up and I was going to hug the boy next to me but, it was just pillow. I looked around to find I was alone in the room. I sighed and no noise came out, I went to go change and started taking off my pajamas then I heard the nob behind me start opening. I turned around to look at a shocked Crimson staring at a specific part of my body. I actually liked his staring but, he turned around and he shut the door. I grinned and put on my clothes and heard Crimson say, "You done yet?"

I open the door and give him a tight hug, he didn't seem surprised and he started hugging me back. I was a little surprised because he usual blushed and then I looked up and saw myself hugging a random White Fang goon and I quickly knocked him out. I then looked up from the door and saw Crimson hanging of the edge and I heard him giggling. I grabbed my parasol and threw it at him spear style, I thought he would dodge it but, he didn't and he fell to the ground landing on me. He wasn't as heavy I thought he would be and got him up. This time he gave me the hug which caught me at my weakest and started squirming. I looked at him directly in the eyes and quickly texted to him if he wanted to go to a picnic over the cliff side. He smiled at me carefully and nodded and hugged me again.

 **Crimson's POV**

I didn't know why Neo was sooo, squirmy and happy today. I went to go over to the cafeteria so I could eat something but, all their food is just animal mush or salads. I walked out and just went over to the cliff side. I took a deep breath and looked at the sunny horizon, thinking it would be a great day a huge gust of wind pushed me of the cliff. I thought it was Fidelis but, before I fell off I turned and he was talking to some of the White Fang members who were probably doing something he didn't like. I didn't have Blood Moon with me because it was just supposed to be a quick walk. My vision went black.

 **Neo's POV**

Where is that buffoon? I've been looking for him for about an hour now, we were supposed to meet up in "our" cabin. I wish he was a little easier to find. I can barely feel his aura but, now I can't even sense his aura at all. It was getting pretty dark and no one has seen him since 12pm and I was getting pretty worried. I went to look over at the cliff and I saw a red cloth that was swaying in the wind. I came to my senses and picked the ragged cloth up. It had a weird familiarity in it. It reminded me of Crimson, I looked out into the moonlight and came to a realization and took a step and looked down the cliff side. There were a trail of rose petals that seemed to have lost its light. My eyes widened up and I think my eyes were tearing but, I didn't care. I ran to our quarters and grabbed my battle outfit and quickly put it on grabbing my parasol. I ran out to the cliff side and bumped into the Grimm masked man and quickly pushed him out of my way but, he didn't get the memo that I needed to go somewhere and he asked me, "Where's the rush little lady?"

I quickly pointed to the red cloth which I strapped onto my left arm and he sighed looking at me with concerned eyes because he knew the Grimm got restless at night. He told me that he was coming too, I gave him a quick nod and ran to the cliff and dove down into the darkness below. He quickly followed and I saw him smiling and… he was pretending he was swimming? I dove down quicker and landed onto a dent into the ground that looked to be of a shape of a boy. Quickly after there was a trail of blood leading to a dead end, the trail ended into a field with a large mound coming out of the red field of roses. I quickly looked at the conveniently placed mound and found a cellar door and I opened it leading to stair that followed down. Me and the Grimm face went down into the depths and heard screaming, it was a familiar voice that was screaming and I wanted to find the door the voice came from. Before I could find it I saw 5 shadowy figures arise from the darkness and it looked to be like they were wearing veils and even the guys were wearing it, so I let out a little smirk because it looked pretty funny.

Then another loud screech came from the door behind them and through the window I saw Crimson who was being tortured blood dripping from his face and a burn mark on his right arm. Bruises were all over his body and I growled at the group of shadowy figures… seeing as no volume came out of my mouth they had a confused movement. I quickly teleported behind them injuring one of them and they let out a female squeak. Her veil came off and revealed a blue haired faunas standing before her. Then another ear shattering scream came from the door and I was starting to get angered so I tried getting into the room but, 4 of the shadowy figures stood in front of it. I quickly noticed one of them was missing and the faunas was behind me and before she struck me and giant gust of wind quickly blew me and her to the wall. Then I looked to the person who caused the wind and he had a giant smirk on his face. I quickly pointed at the door and he nodded. I then ran over to the door and teleported inside, the bunch confused, a loud clash was then heard outside the door.

I quickly looked at a tall shadowy female figured person that was torturing Crimson. I quickly growled at her and she smiled quickly striking me I fell to the ground. I stood up and again she stack me with a sudden speed and an elegant move, I was taking a moment to regain my senses and quickly found myself at the end of the blade. She then silently put the blade away and I tried moving but, couldn't it was a new feeling. It was a feeling of vulnerability and I was scared for dear life. The woman picked me up and placed me into Crimson's field of view and quickly I was hit with rapid whips that felt like I was being ripped apart. Crimson's silver eyes quickly became a blood stained red.

There was a large amount of aura coming from him and Crimson's hair quickly turned black with crimson highlights. There was a rumbling noise coming out of the steel that was holding Crimson in place. After that a red blur vanished, me and the lady in black were shocked to see the boy disappear. Then a barely visible outline was walking towards the girl and a gut wrenching scream came out of her. Blood came out of her mouth while she was coughing and she quickly dropped to the ground I felt my chains break free and I could move again. I didn't feel the restriction and vulnerability that I felt. Then before I knew it the outline faded into Crimson and I held him shoulder to shoulder. He woke up and looked at me and grabbed my breast. He said this in a matter a factly voice, "I just realized how great your boobs are Neo…"

I turned to him blushing as he spoke the sentence and I giggled as he let out a small chuckle before completely passing out. Grimm face stood outside leaning against a wall drink alcohol and he looked at me and went off. It was morning when we came out of the dark basement in the mound and a light shined upon me and Crimson. I sat down next to a tree and placed Crimson on my lap. I thought to myself, 'Oh I wish this moment could last forever!'

Then I started to stroke Crimson's red hair and played with it until he eventually woke up. He looked at me as if nothing happened in the last event that took place. I just grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips which surprised him a little. Then I wrote down on the ground if we could stay in this position for a little while and he smiled and nodded. We both quickly fell asleep and my day ended with a great feeling.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for this filler chapter but, I have things to do for my Digital Animation classes and I have a deadline that is due on Friday. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging and gave you a taste of being in Neo's boots… shoes… heels? I'll go with boots… I had a bit of a hard time with this because I wasn't intending this story to be a romance at first but, I'm starting to like the connection between the two. Ohh, that sly Crimson with his boob grabs I wish I could do that to my girlfriend without having a red outline of a hand on my face. I kinda want to continue this romance when they're in Vale so they can actually go on a date. Besides, I like how my plot became from some guy with a past to fulfill and it turned into a boy with raging hormones and a duty to protect his friends and family from the darkness that lies ahead. Also, heads up Next chapter is BEACON TIIIME! Can't wait till Crimson finds his friends and everyone doesn't recognized him! Oops spoiler alert. Hehe, I'm dragging this out but, thanks again to those of you who followed and those of you who favorited this story. And again thank you** **The Baz** **for letting me use** **Fidelis** **for this story. Well see you in the next read!**

 **Please leave a Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** The Secrets and Pain of Truth

It was finally over the days of boredom are done. I'm going back to Vale… Fidelis was actually pretty cool and wish he could come and stay but, he does train these shitty goons though. Now I hope I can relax in the air conditioner and just lay there. Me and 'my team' were going off on the bull head. We went to walk in but, before I walked in I put a sleeping band around my eyes so I can just relax and I won't have to see how high up we were.

I heard an explosion and bolted right up from my seat. Which was a dumb idea because I slipped and again I fell through the hatch. I don't know why everything feels like a rewind of my past events. This time though Neo felt like this would happen and she had parasol at ready and hooked my leg and pulled me. I was actually glad I didn't fall because we were in the middle of an ocean and I don't want to get eaten by Moby Grimm.

"Thank you~ " I said in a singing voice. She nodded and went to go look at what was the loud bang in the cockpit. She ran out the cockpit and opened the hatch, she grabbed the three of us and threw us out and she jumped out with us. I was shocked to see what happened and we were falling and everything went black for me.

 **Neo's Pov**

I grabbed the boy and hugged him and opened up my parasol and we gently floated down toward a scarlet red forest. We landed onto a pile of red leaves, I placed him down and I went to look for Emerald and Mercury. I heard their voices and I went to call for them but, they were talking about Crimson. Mercury said, "Damn that kid. I wish Cinder didn't go that far with her trick that she was his mother."

"I know but, deal with it do you see how much power he has!" She silently screamed at Mercury.

"Fine but, we'll be able to kill him soon after he destroys Beacon from the inside." Mercury claimed through his sly grin.

I was shocked that I didn't know about this and ran to Crimson. I found him looking over the edge and looked depressed. I was worried for him. He looked at me with worried and eyes that lost hope, that lost its light. He looked saddened and I started to walk to him and He jumped off the cliff and said, "Thank You Neo I wish we could meet again."

He went by like a flash of red disappearing and I didn't see a trace off him. I went to my knees as I trebled and the first noise I've ever remembered, I made a sob and I felt something wet dripping of my cheeks down to my chin. They were tears I haven't cried in a long time, the feeling of despair I didn't know what to do. It felt like someone shot me and stabbed in the heart. I wanted to try and tell him how I felt, how I was glad I met him, I wanted to thank him. He was someone I don't think I will ever meet in 10 lifetimes.

 **Crimson's Pov**

I woke up and saw Neo walking away and I thought it would be nice to scare her up above a tree and I heard everything Mercury and Emerald were talking about. The pain I felt in my chest was worse from when I lost my real mother. I needed to know the truth, if she really died or not, I always did wonder why my 'mom' wore red she was okay with red but, she never took off her clear white silky cloak. She gave me a red cloak she knitted because it was the sign of love, there were also a sign of death. I never thought much about it. After I heard the conversation I went over to look at the cliff and decided I'll train back at Beacon with new weapons and new appearance I will keep my old somewhere. I will use it when I knew the answers to my troubles. I decided to say good bye to my old life and I wanted a life that is full of friends and I wanted to be with my siblings. I will miss Neo but, when I'm ready I will try to find her and tell her something important. Before I fell to my knees in a dark alleyway I thought about the way I left Neo it was abrupt and she probably blamed herself. I wanted to learn something new adventures and missions I will deal with romance and mysteries when I'm ready or at least done with school so I can focus on my expeditions on finding my mother. I went on and found a box and put my Old Crimson outfit and Blood Moon into the box and tightly sealed it.

I went on to buy a black tailcoat and red contacts. I dyed my hair black with a few white highlights. I went on and went to a weapon shop and found a very expensive katana. The material was Vanadium a rare element found in the depths of Grimm Underground tunnels and finding this was perfect. He wasn't going to make it as flashy as Blood Moon and just added a spring lock hand cannon into the sheathe. I forgot to place my red ribbon that I wore when I was training at the cliff in the box, so I just wore it around my new black long-sleeved tailcoat. I then stood at the front of Beacon, ready to sign in once again.

I walked by and Team JNPR and Team RWBY with some security guards confronted me saying I was trespassing. I shrugged and the security guard shoved me back which ticked me off. I grabbed his arm and completely twisted his arm back and kicked him into the arms of another guard. Everyone looked at me in shock, like I just killed a man. "Relax he isn't dead. He just won't be able to use that arm for a long while." I nonchalantly say while looking up at the two moons one shattered and the other remaining in its beautiful form.

"Why would you do that?" The innocent Ruby asked as she trebled probably never seeing someone arm turn that way.

"He touched my newly bought outfit little missy…" I respond with a tone of anger. "Will you guys let me pass?"

"I'm sorry but, you might be working for the White Fang so we won't let you go through." The woman in white which is the Schnee.

"Oh but, you will Snow Angel all of you will regret it, if I don't pass." I commented on Weiss's answer.

A breeze gushed towards all of them as I grabbed the little red by the hood as she swung her scythe at me. I knew how to defend and disable a scythe wielders so I grabbed Ruby's Weapon and I unfolded it because it mechanics were so close to Blood Moon's so it was easy to wield it. I smashed the scythe of the edge as Ruby gasped and struggled as I inched the blades closer to the edge. I looked toward all of the students of the school. I through Ruby back and she was straight on her feet. She sprinted and used her semblance to try to get her scythe back but, my speed was now faster than Ruby's and because of the training my reflexes were increased tenfold. I grabbed my sheathed blade and stopped Ruby hitting her with my new weapon and she was grabbing her nose as it seemed I have hit her there.

The yellow beauty looked at me rage filled eyes and started to go on the defensive. She tried hitting me but, I dodged all her hits. I knew Yang's semblance so I just taunted and used some tricks Neo taught me and she couldn't get any power from my attacks. Everyone looked at me with fear in their eyes. I saw a glyph form under me and used my new formed weapon to dig into the ground and shot up into the sky. Ruby who seemed to have gotten her scythe back tried going on the offensive while the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY were attacking me I dodged because I knew hurting them was futile. I hurt one the rest become determined to kill me. I grabbed Ruby's Crescent Rose and used it to disarm Blake and Weiss. I threw the scythe up and appeared before yang and grabbed her Ember Celica and I learned how to disarm gauntlet type weapons to brass knuckles to Yang's two babies.

Team JNPR was a little easier except for little Miss Centurion. I grabbed Juane's shield and sword and threw it at the green Chinese themed outfit which caught him off-guard. I grabbed his two weapons and threw them into the ground which made a little sound boom from the impact it made into the ground. I dodged the pick themed girl's hammer and it hit Ren and embedded him into the ground and she dropped the hammer and tried picking her unconscious friend out of the ground. The Centurion put up a little fight but, I faked a punch and grabbed her shield and blocked her shots and threw the shield at her like it was a Frisbee.

I heard a sip of behind me and there stood a shocked woman in an intellectual combat dress which was the one and only Glynda Goodwitch. I looked over to her right and saw Ozpin and asked him, "Was that enough for an Entrance Exam?"

He looked at me with eyes of concern and told me for only one condition, "To keep violence and limb breaking to a minimal outside of a combat arena." "Also what is your name young man?"

"I'm Brisk Blade, S-s-sixteen Years old, and Species Human, also I want to enroll as a first year student." I responded with a slight hesitation of my age.

 **A/N: Well that escalated quickly. I kinda feel bad for Crimson. Will his new life be filled with the friends he wanted or enemies he didn't want? I had a bit, of writers block and I was stuck on the first paragraph for about a day until I took a cold bath and thought of a new way of making the story. I never intended to make Cinder his official mother but, People PM and they never really liked the idea of Cinder being a loving mother type and they talked me into how she would never be a mother type and I now agree. After watching what she was planning in Volume 3 Chapter 3 and what Qrow talked about the embodiment of fear he talked about. I changed my mind and now I feel like things will get really interesting in Beacon. Neo won't give up on Crimson though. I had fun writing the action scene in this one and it was really fun re-creating Crimson's new personality. He is still the innocent boy he is, but he is keeping up a façade to keep his new identity a secret. I really hope you enjoyed this and I'm going to post a new story about Ruby and I think you guys might like it. Hope you guys will find it great like I did, I am halfway done with its first chapter it's going to be called "…." You'll find out later. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please Leave a Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Ruby and Brisk

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"SHIT!"

Waking up a fluffy bed and I went into my bathroom to wash my face. I walked to out see to my lonely silent room. I wish I wasn't so lonely all the time, I keep pushing friends away. I wanted to know how Cinder knew about my past life, I wanted to know how she knew my mother. I went over to open my door and saw Ruby. I pushed her to the side and she seemed surprised that I did that. I really hated doing this I wanted to talk about everything that was going on with my life with everyone. I started walking away and a very hesitant Ruby on my tail. "What do you want?" I turned and sighed out a question.

"Umm… I-I-I was told to umm…-" She hesitated each word before I started to interrupt.

"Just tell them you showed me around I just need my own route to my classes… Also, put your guard down I'm not gonna bite, I don't do it all the time though." I told her in a joking manner.

She seemed mad that I was ignoring her help and walked in front of me. I turned around and she grabbed my tailcoat. "You know, go ahead show me everything about Vale and Beacon, I'm free the whole weekend." I told her I was kinda glad I'll be able to catch up with my older sister.

"Okay follow me!" She smirked at me and quickly disappeared. I think she forgot that people aren't as fast as her but, I was right behind her and she was really suspicious of me. She kept a fast pace while I followed her. Everyone was avoiding me and I knew why. News spreads fast here in Beacon, I didn't even think entering Beacon by beating the top 5 Teams in Beacon you would be the scariest person in Remnant. Ruby stopped in front of a door and opened it and motioned for me to enter.

It was a really reminiscent room, I feel like I've been here before. She turned on the T.V and also turned on a V-Box and put in Left 4 Grim 3. / **I wish this was really out though!** / , "I thought you were going to show me around?" I asked her hysterically

"Nope. You said, you had your routes done, so while we still have time sit down with me and kill some Grim with me!" She responded in a whimsical way

 ***5 Hours Later***

"So Blake, Weiss where cha think Ruby is? Haven't seen her all day." Yang asked the pair WB.

" ~Cyaaa, Help. Help. HELP." A voice coming through their dorm room.

"Hahaha, Ruby I didn't know you liked being on the floor so much!" Another voice came through room.

"Guys… Do you hear that?" Weiss asked the brawler and the cat. "Guys… You don't think…"

The three barged into the room seeing something that they were not expecting. Brisk was laying on his back upside down and Ruby sitting crisscross on his chest. The two didn't hear the three barge into the room and the three awed with the scene in-front of them. They were playing a video game, "Ruby… Ahhh… wut?" Yang asked with her brain in the water seeing her sister with a guy.

"Oh… H-h-hi Yang, I-i-it's n-n-not what it l-l-looks like. Wait it's exactly what it looks like, were just playing g-g-games see." Ruby stuttered while motioning repeatedly at the screen.

"Ruby… Get off him now." Yang commanded through gritted teeth while walking over at the Boy in black.

"Ruby thanks a lot I had a lot of fun playing, hope we get to play again soon." Crimson told the brunette while sliding her off and almost breaking his façade.

"W-Wait, Brisk don't go yet~" Ruby requesting Brisk to stay but, was to late seeing a black blur.

"Oh man… He was really fun to play with." Ruby whined while being glared at by Yang.

Yup I knew having fun won't be an option while being Brisk. Next time, I'll tell Ruby hopefully she won't tell anyone. I was walking toward the hall and saw a ship land with 4 students I saw come out of. It was them Neo, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, I wanted to walk up to Cinder and kill her. Without even wanting to be here I was right in-front of the landing pad. Neo looked so sad I wanted to hug her, her eyes were bloodshot red. I couldn't be near them and I ran away. I started to think about what I was doing, why I was hiding. I laid down on the roof and looking up at the stars polluted by the world lights. In the corner I saw a little red cape flap over in the wind. I looked up and saw Ruby crouching over in-front of me. "Hello." I nonchalantly tell her.

"H-hi." She replied back. "Why are you looking so down?"

"Oh… I hiding something I shouldn't." I replied back. "I need to tell you something…"

"I'm all ears, go ahead!" Ruby exclaimed while rapidly nodding her head.

"Well, have you ever met a boy with red hair?" I ask her

"Mmmhm." She nodded. "If we're talking about the same person then, he was my little brother… He disappeared on his first mission though I really miss him… A lot…"

"Hahaha." I laugh with a little monochrome tone. "So you keeping your clothes on while sparring in Glynda's class?"

"Wha-no… wAiT a second HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!" Ruby asked loudly.

I picked up myself up and looked up. I picked at my eyes and removed my contacts, "So, you missed me?" I managed to sigh out a line.

"C-C-C-CRIMSON! HOW? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I MISSED YOU!?" Ruby squeled and screamed while hugging my waist and balling her eyes out.

"You can't tell anyone… Not even Yang, Ruby." I demanded her. "I trust you enough to do this, please keep it a secret…"

"O-o-o*hic* Okay *hic*" She nodded back at me and clutched me closer to her, tears soaking my outfit.

I gave her my own little hug and pushed her slightly in-front of me.

 **~Wow that was the biggest writers block I have ever had. Well, I still hope you enjoyed and this chapter was everywhere. If you manage to catch up with my head give yourself a +1 imaginary cookie.**

 **~Ruby will help Crimson in these chapters and hopefully she keeps the secret. Crimson really needs a reality check his life is pretty messed up. Brisk/Crimson needs to get some friends am I right god damn. Will Ruby change that?**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** **:** I Couldn't Take it, Couldn't Stand Another Minute

"You have the vial ready"

"Yes, Mam"

"Good Find him and inject the serum into his nape."

 **Neo's POV**

I can't believe he's gone I was probably a burden for him anyway. I just wanted him to be with me forever. I just… oomph.

"…" Neo panics looking at a faunas girl with blue hair. She start looking around and helps the girl up.

"It's okay, it was just a bump." She grins and laughs it off.

Neo picks up a scroll and gives it to the girl. She looked at it and saw a personal analyses about Brisk Blade a.k.a Crimson Rose.

What? Why is Crimson's face and name on a student I.D. Analyses? I quickly uploaded it into my scroll, and gave it back to her and I smiled and wave her good bye. I want to know who that girl was, why did she look so familiar, but the one thing I needed to know is who this Brisk Blade person is. And I want to oomph…

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attentio…" A boy with crimson red eyes apologized with a bit of surprise.

"…" Neo looks at her scroll and looks back at the boy who is frozen in his tracks. She notices the picture looks the same of the one on her scroll.

Neo grabs the boy's arm and motions to follow her. They run up to the rooftops and stop and stare at the fading sunlight. A beautiful silence filled the air, whit a great breeze while the sun sets.

"Okay, you caught me. How did you find out?" Crimson asked in a joking manner.

"…" She waved her arms around and pointed at her scroll.

"Ahhh, I see now where did you get this info?" He asked teasingly.

Before she gave him a response she bear hugged Crimson as tight as she could. They stood there for a moment until…

 **BANG**

Neo quickly inverted both their positions. Neo was struck in the back of the neck and gave out a little moan before completely collapsing.

 **Crimson's POV**

"NOOOOOO!" Crimson screamed his lungs out. "Not again, I'm not losing you this time I promise I'll stay with you, I promise I'll be with you."

Crimson ran down the stairs and bumped into Ruby who was flabbergasted at the sight of a girl lying on the floor and a boy falling on his back. Crimson quickly picked her back up and all the personality that he built for Brisk Shattered the moment she was shot. He quickly got into an elevator and kicked Ozpin's door down.

"OZPIN!" He screamed with a frantic manner. "PLEASE! HELP ME!"

The conversation with Glynda was completely interrupted when he barged in the room. Not long after the rest of team RWBY was up and under the door frame.

"NEO SHE… SHE GOT SHOT… HELP HER PLEASE!" He pleaded with tears dripping from his eyes and one of his contacts seemed to have fallen off.

"Okay, Young man cool down. Glynda bring her to the Infirmary." He calmly commanded her.

Right as Yang entered the room she recognized the girl before her and went for a strike and…

 **BOOM**

Yang was tossed across the room by a large gust of wind coming from the boy who sheathed his blade.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yang exclaimed

" get her to the Infirmary NOW please." Crimson's voice got louder.

She nodded and zoomed by the 4 girls.

"SHE WAS THE ENEMY WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER BRISK!" Yang screamed questioningly staring daggers into the boys back.

"Yaaanng~ I have a lot to explain. Brisk is actually…" Ruby explained before getting cut off by Crimson.

"She's your enemy but, she's my FRIEND!" He screamed back at her. "You probably think this world is full of bad criminals, but you're wrong there are criminals that were born into this. They had no other choice but, to steal, kill or even work for the Kingdom's most wanted Crime Syndicate."

"He's right Yang!" Blake exclaimed to the furious blonde.

"…" Silence filled the room with clockwork ticking in the background.

"Yang he's Crimson!" Ruby finally screamed breaking the silence.

"Psh. Yah right this dooffy idiot can't be." She retorted back at the younger sibling. "If he really was then…"

Yang was cut off when Crimson took his tailcoat off and revealed the scar that Crimson has. Everyone in the room was appalled even Ozpin the man who know all.

"Now you can quarrel with my 'friend' or I can just quit here and now! I will just quit being a hunter… I've been training longer than all of yours years combined. I killed Grimm when I was 9 years old. I crafted my first weapon when I was 7 years old. I've killed many people to protect this City. What have you guys been doing…? Going on miss adventures, Yang trying to find a lost mother, having fun while I'm out there training… I've been hunted in the Underground Crime Communities… I've been tortured, I've been shot. All part of my training with Qrow. You know what he told me… He said that you girls could change the world, I'm just one of your stepping stones… So for once help me with my problems and help me find the people who did this. The people are called the Shadows of Veils their symbols' like this." After his long rant about what he's been doing all his life he pointed at the dart vial that was in the nape of Neo.

"Okay, I'll help but, stop talking about what I've been doing…" Yang whispered into Crimson's ear.

"Wait… Yang what about…" Ruby was hesitant in every word she was saying.

"RUBY LETS GET OUT! GET YOUR STUFF READY WERE HELPING CRIMSON!" Yang spouted interrupting the red head.

Everyone on team RWBY was ecstatic to hear and watch the scenes transpire before them. The group walked out and Crimson put on his tailcoat and walked out of the room with a confused Ozpin.

 ***3 Hours Later***

"Crimson we found the symbol that matches the one on the vial. Were in South Vale Docks." Ruby informed Crimson through their scrolls.

Crimson leapt through the roof tops and finally found the group sitting and observing the top of the ware house. I told them what we were doing and all they need to do is defend me. I turned off the power box and broke into the building and the girls incapacitated the people in the room. I found the room which had the Queen's Chest piece on the door and broke it down. The lady in the room laughed and threw me a pink vial.

"That is what you need. I'll be taking something back though." The woman informed me before she vanished into pile of dust.

I walked out and I saw a muscle built man pointing a gun to Weiss head. When I made it there Ruby ran towards the man and right before he let go of Weiss he aimed the gun at Ruby head…

 **BANG**

 **A/N: Hahaha sorry for the cliff hanger you guys can guess what happens to Ruby. Who's going to die? Will anyone Die? Don't worry I'm publishing my next chapter tomorrow! I'm going to make these Letters a Team! C N Y N**

 **Then, you guys guess what will the Letters spell! CYA on my next read!**

 **Please Leave a Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was supposed to post something on Monday but, my PC water cooler broke and I am using a laptop. So if the beginning is rushed it's because I was trying to post it quick but, instead I will make this a long read…! PS there are some spoilers in this that you guys might not like so yah, the curse of being a sponsor!**

 **Chapter 12:** Couldn't Bear Another Day Without You in It

 **BANG**

"RUBY!" Team WBY screamed through the darkness.

Blake grabbed the 2 others when she saw a flame travelling to a large fire dust crate and jumped away.

 **BOOOOOM!**

"RUBY!" Yang screamed while punching a concrete pillar collapsing a wall. "Why Blake!? Why would you leave her?!"

"It's either we all die or wait till she'll live or not!" Blake screamed her response at the fiery brawler.

"Yes… We just have to hope she's okay." Weiss tried cooling the situation down.

 **Drip… Drop…**

"Do you guys hear that?" Weiss announced to the two who were clearly glaring at each other.

 **Drip… Drip…**

"s-so-o were even-n now-w right?" A whisper was coming from the darkness. "Give this vial to Neo and take Ruby to the Infirmary."

'…' Silence filled the air before Crimson dropped on the ground.

Yang grabbed Ruby while Blake contacted an airship to pick them up. Weiss was using her glyphs to slow down Crimson's blood before he loses all of it.

"Hey, Weiss…" Crimson whispered while giving her a red vial "Inject this into Neo…"

 **Blackness consumed his vision**

"Crimson…" a woman that sounded really familiar came from the darkness.

"You did a great job…"

"It's time for you to help this world become a better place."

"Find your peace, unlock your potential."

"What Qrow has taught was the basics I told him too."

"Learn from your mistakes. I'll give you a second chance at this cherish your life."

 **3 Weeks Later**

"BWHAAaHWAA" Crimson screamed out and echoes travelled around the building he was in.

Neo jolted up from her sleep and looked around. "…" Neo's face was transparent.

Neo texted Crimson, 'How? You weren't supposed to be up for a couple more weeks!'

"I don't know?" Crimson was honestly surprised he's still alive.

Neo hugged Crimson into a tightly making Crimson moan a little. Neo looks up at the struggling boy and kissed him in the cheek. Crimson grabbed her back and pulled her closer into a more passionate kiss. Sweet and tingly sensation creeped into both of their backs. Chills running down the both of them. Neo climbed into bed and right before anything got to "crazy" Ruby slammed the door and her happy attitude became a little wimpy when she walked in. She silently closed the door and locked it. The night continued… 

**I'll leave what happens in that night to you guys…**

Crimson woke up and looked at the sleeping beauty in front of him. He gave a moment and put on his outfit and jumped out the window. He needed some time to activate his systems so he can work at full capacity.

While walking in the forest he encountered a baby Beowulf and it looked pretty cute. The mom was not so happy with me. I didn't have my sword with me and I tried using my speed but, I wasn't warmed up at all. I closed my eyes and everything froze…

 **Neo's PoV**

I woke up went to hug the blank space next to me but, I was quickly saddened when I woke up alone. I looked at the open window and day was quickly getting brighter. I put on my clothes and walked out the door to find Cinder and her two puppets standing by with the Red girl unconscious on Mercury's shoulders. I didn't like where this was going so, I wanted to change who I was and help Crimson and I know doing things to his sister would surely hate me forever! I grabbed my parasol and shot a smoke cloud at our feet and hit Mercury's leg behind his joint and quickly grabbed the girl. I ran away and didn't think the girl would be this heavy, I left behind after images for them to follow and because they know me so much and have a tracker on me they know where I was going. I then bumped into the busty blonde girl and I fell to my knees. She gave a quick look at me and her eyes quickly flared, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RUBY!" The blonde asked me while not giving two shits about spitting on my face.

I quickly pulled out my scroll and typed in, "Grab her and bring her to somewhere safe." She looked at me but, did it anyway she told me to follow her. I did and I was then pushed into a room with three girls looking at me with an unconscious one lying on a bed. They told me to explain. "I was Crimson at night and when we were 'cuddling' she walked in and she slowly walked out." I quickly sent it to them in a group chat the blonde made. They told me to keep going. "Then when I woke up and walked out of the room they were there holding the girl so I popped a smoke bomb and ran away with the girl." They coerced me to keep going. "I bumped into you miss hot head. Also, the 3 of those guys are in a secret group trying to put Remnant on the brink of extinction." They all looked at me and the blond gripped my collar and asked, "Aren't you one of them? Why shouldn't I turn you in right now?"

"YANG!" The red girl woke up and stood behind the blonde. "She saved me and also, Crimson told us not to hurt her, We owe him a debt right now and we have bigger issues to talk about. "Woah it's the afternoon now how long was I out?

I put up 9 finger telling her that she was down for that long since I found her. She nodded and smiled back at me. We quickly formed a plan and put it into action.

We ran outside into the night and my plan of luring them out was a perfect plan, now we just have to bring them to the airfield. Mercury and Emerald ran after me while Cinder just walked slowly towards me. I reached the airfield and the duo started attacking me left and right asking why I betrayed Cinder. I quickly back pedaled out of there and I signaled for the group. They came out and started going all out on the two. They were fighting for what seemed like hours now and Team RWBY were at their point. Emerald and Mercury were barely making a sweat, and Cinder was just sitting back waiting for her pawn to weaken us enough to use her attack.

We were done I couldn't do anything and it was obvious the others were out of it now. We all watched as our strained bodies huddled together. Cinder was going to finish us off, "Huh, This is it then guys were dying here." The blonde gave a long gasp spurting out that sentence. Cinder fired the bolt at us while Emerald gave me a devilish smile.

 **FLASH**

"What?!" Cinder looked really astonished at what just happened.

"Hah, that was your final move no wonder you have those goons lower your opponents aura." A black muzzle and a girl and a boy stood with the black image. "Marsh, Neaf can you defend my friends while I finish their work." The black figure spoke and the two nodded.

"It's alright now guys, Crimson's got this!" The boy dressed in white cheerfully addressed the situation.  
"GOO Crimson~" Ruby screamed at the boy who glanced a smile back.

My eyes opened up and came to realization that Crimson was going to take on three of them. "Crimson please don't their a lot more trained than you think they are!" My first sentence I ever spoke to the whole group, the three weren't as surprised though they were the one telling me not to talk.

"Don't underestimate me my little Ice-Cream girl!" Crimson spoke kindly to me.

I felt tears rolling down my eyes, "Oh MY GOD, NEO YOUR VOICE IS SO CUTE!" Ruby grappled onto me. "It's alright Neo he was trained by our Uncle no way all that training wouldn't help him."

"Wrong Ruby, I changing now I feel a bit, different so I'll fight different." Crimson quickly spouted before sliding down a grimm mask.

"Huh, you resemble an Old friend of mine Crimson." Blake jokingly retorted.

"Oh do I, then he must be a nice guy." Crimson replied in a very kind attitude.

The three seemed to have had enough of it and the duo quickly went offensive against him. Emerald grappled Crimson who had no reaction at all. Mercury went for the kick but, Crimson bowed and dodged the kick and Emerald's blade all together. The two got mad and he just kept dodging and after a few minutes of messing around. He grabbed Mercury's leg and threw him to Emerald, this was the first time the group was in disarray I liked it. The two quickly tried lunging at him and something I never expected happened. They both froze in midair and Crimson was unfazed by this and walked towards Cinder. "I'll give you a deal Miss Fall, I will give you this button to detonate all troops and a release for all the information about you and your whole group. I'll give it to you for one catch though I want you to leave Beacon and I suggest to move your hide out. I stopped Roman and put the White Fang into disarray when I put him behind bars today." Crimson teasingly whispered to Cinder.

"You're bluffing I never heard of this.!" Cinder was in the first time in my life of being with her was scared fearing the younger boy before her. The boy that held 9 years of her plans and scheming would all be gone in a push of a button.

"Oh… Don't believe me then I guess you wouldn't mind me telling you that there was a flaw in your plan to infiltrate the Vytal festival and get the next half of the Fall Maiden's power. And that flaw is me…" Crimson spoke like he was interrogating a man that threatened the world… Which he was.

"…" Three looked at each other. "Fine I'll leave but, We won't be gone forever…"

Mercury and Emerald were dropped to the ground. "Alright there is a bullhead awaiting you guys at the docks. Here I'll give you guys a push." Crimson jokingly told the three and pushed them all off the edge of the cliff.

"Alright guys I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" Crimson smiled and asked the 5 girls laying on their backs.

"Yahuh, don't cha' think?" Ruby jokingly replied back to him.

"Alright this is how it all started…"

 **That's the end guys finally got my thoughts straight on that one and sorry for the spoilers at the end there for you guys who haven't seen Volume Chapter 6 of RWBY! The part where Crimson told Cinder off was inspired by that chapter yet. I hope I made you guys want more now… I mean that was my goal in all this and sorry for the late upload again my F**KING Water cooler broke when I was playing Fall Out 4 the 1** **st** **hour after uploading the last chapter. Sorry for kinda lying and you guys anticipating for Chapter 12 of this FanFic to come out. Blame my luck. Hahaha Love you guys and you have to be the best followers a writer could ever have and never expected this story to even last 9 chapter but, to you guys viewing it right now. Encouraged me to keep writing! LOVE YOU AGAIN!**

 **Also please click on Review-kun and leave a loving comment on how I'm the worst writer ever. JK please don't or maybe you can. It's up to you Reader-kun!**

 **Well Ta Ta I'm a make the next chapter of "The Little Red Faunas and The Snowy Mother"!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** Why Can't I Have a Break

"I'm gonna be LATE!" was heard through the dorms and maybe the campus. A boy dressed in black and a tint of red. Tailcoat flying behind him, cool winter breeze grazing his pale composure. He heard the last bell go off and it was over, Oobleck's class was deadly in itself but being late is basically waking an Ursa Major in hibernation while being chased by an armada of death stalker and nevermore.

"Ah, another tardy Mr. Rose…" A professor clearly irritated, also looking used to it. "May you take your seat Mr. Rose?"

"Ah, Huh… Huh…" Crimson sighed in defeat taking his seat next to Neo, "I knew I should have turned his seat next to Neo," I knew I should have turned my scroll off, so Neo you liking it hear in Beacon?"

"Yesh…" she nodded going back to her note writing. Neo was never taught how to speak but, was able to understand what people were saying. Though she sounds like an 8 year old.

"Ignoring me alr…" Crimson was cut off by Oobleck.

"Mr. Rose can you tell me what happened when The Faunas Rights of Freedom protestors attacked the city hall at midnight and won. What was their advantages in that event?" Oobleck finished his questions to Crimson and The class stared at the boy leaning back from his chair and opened one eye.

"Okay I actually know the answer to that question Professor." The boy exclaimed making sure the whole class could hear him. "The Lazy people, the ones who hide behind fake power and political ranking lost because they do nothing. They feed the media the people lies through their networks. They lost sight of their personality when they found out how much power they really had. They died because they had no will no soul for those who wanted freedom. For Remnants sake none of the political idiot up there even know how to activate Aura or even use a gun. The Faunas had a greater resolve a more better will. They wanted change not, just change for their own but, for us humans people that mistreated and hurt them."

"Us who separated them from their families are the ones who really need to change. They set up a wall that could not be touched by mindless Grimm. The thing they were so arrogant about was that they thought that because Faunas looked like animals they were categorized as Grimm. The ways they thought were the ways an insane in-humane person would think and act like. They wanted war they were bloodthirsty and were ready to put an act to kill every Faunas on sight. They thought that and they were wrong the Faunas had strategy a high ranking tactician would have and they thought it out they were willed and wanted change for the better. Their pettiness was broken when their lines of defense were going down as fast as they could count to five. Their walls were broken by the Faunas and the strategies the Faunas used and the will they had over powered the weak minded individuals we call our political leaders today.

"The politicians really thought the Grimm and Faunas were the same but, to me I'm starting to think us humans are the Grimm in Humans clothing. In my opinion the politicians were stupid to clump them together. And you know what Professor, do you know what happens to humans when they gain power, they gain greed and the ones that follow. Us humans think because we have power we are invincible and that is why they Lost. They thought because they had power they were gods in a sandbox, but they were wrong and lost their lives and their humanity…" The boy finished his speech/answer leaving the class and even Oobleck was left speechless.

"W-well that was not the answer I was looking for but, your point is not invalid." Oobleck announcing while clearing his throat." Well class go to page 117 on Remnants Wars and Geography."

The students snapping out of the daze Crimson gave them quickly flipped their pages while Crimson put his feet up and put on his GrimmCandy Earphones. In the time of Oobleck was talking about his ramblings of how knowing your environment is the key of winning wars. While classes were going on he listened to Stranger Than Fiction – Bad Religion. Soon after the bell rang and Yang tugged on his collar before he walked out the door, "Nice Job bro, dissing of those politicains like you knew what happened there was nice!"

"Yah Crimson thank you lots of good people I knew died in that confrontation. I mean people I knew before I left the White Fang." Blake agreeing with Yang's statement.

"I think it was un-called for." Another voice belonging to the Heiress while a clearly sleepy Ruby clinging to her arm.

"Who ever said I wasn't there when it happened. You guys need to remember I'm already a full-fledged hunter I just need a permit from this school. There was a Cat faunas, I think here name was Ceriela? She saved me from a pillar from falling on me and you know what happened. She was killed by a huntsman who was ordered by one of those Pigs we call our leaders. The man who killed her wanted to kill her. The huntsmen smiled at me and the politician laughed and I may have accidentally un-a -lived them." A grin forming in Crimson's lips.

"Um, Bro you sure you don't need reforming not, Neo?" Ruby said while dropping of Weiss arm, "I think we should all go shopping together!"

"Sorry Rubes, me and Blake are going to watch a Kick Boxing Match with Team JNPR." Yang quickly shooting down Ruby's hopes and dreams.

"I gotta go teach Neo how to English better." Said Crimson dragging Neo out into the hall.

"Wha… NYA! I know how chu shpek cleary shoe lemme goo!" said Neo's voice suddenly getting weaker.

"Well I guess I'm going alo…" Ruby was cut off by Weiss.

"Who ever said I wasn't going you dolt!" Weiss gently bonking Ruby's head lightly while walking outside the door.

* * *

"So Neo… May I ask how our lesson became a trip to Vale's North Mall Outlet?!" Crimson had a irritated and his boiling Aura.

Neo grinned pointing at a Dry Ice-Cream stand. Fog toppling over the Ice Cream Stand. As, the two got closer, a familiar voice was heard, "Finally Diddle Doo and Diddle Daa hooked up!"

"Fidelis? Is that you?" Crimson trying to make out the voice.

"No hablar ingles…" The man responded.

"Stop messing with me or I will cut your stand in half." The angered red head gritted his teeth try to intimidate him.

"Alright it's me chill a man need to make a living out here you know!" Fidelis yelling back at the boy.

"Finally can I get a Strawberry Parfait and a Neapolitan Delight?" The boy asking Fidelis while Neo drooled at the Ice Cream.

Fidelis gave him the Ice Cream, "Free of Charge and also I need to tell you something." Fidelis came closer to Crimson's ears, "hey, I want you to meet me in the Vale Square Park 3 weeks from now there are people you might know I'm trying to hunt down…" he whispered.

"Alright, see yah later!" Crimson yelled at him.

Neo wanted to go shopping for new clothes cause she thinks having one pair might not be a good thing. Crimson knew this so he agreed and will pay for the expenses for her. He wanted to bring her closer to society. They found a store called Philosopher Pharos Punk Lyfe Style and walked in, "Neo I didn't know you were a Gothic Lolita type." Crimson jested trying to find out if she really knew Neo.

"Oh, Weiss you look great!" A familiar voice coming from the skirt section.

Crimson and Neo stumbled upon Ruby and Punk Rock Weiss. The pair looked at each other's partner and Weiss spoke out, "You dunce now I want to drown in my sorrows!"

"It's okay Weiss you look cute I'll buy it." Ruby said

"What's the point I'm ri…" Weiss' tone suddenly softened.

"That settles it I'm going to buy it for you!" Ruby said while running off to the cashier.

Crimson and Neo were left laughing in the woman's section, "Let us start by getting you a black and white corset and a small little skirt." The boy said as Neo nodded.

They found the corsets and skirt section and Crimson blurted out, "So are you a girls small or toddler small?"

"I'm actually a teens' medium!" Neo elbowing Crimson's stomach and puffing her cheeks.

Once they were done shopping for Neo's new clothes Crimson was hungry getting punched every 10 seconds for making a remark about her height. When he was about to ask his small friend or even closer something but, she responded by, "You go find shomting, I'm goin to look around."

He nodded and went off to look for a good place to eat and which the food district was a few kilometers away but, he did have his speed. The thing is how will she get here?

 **Neo's POV**

'Okay have to find him a gift.' Neo thought while looking for a yarn shop. 'It's been hard not stealing money but, now I finally saved enough money to by yarn and make him a new ribbon for his outfit.'

She found one really far east in the mall. She walked in and an old woman greeted her with a smile and asked, "Would you like anything today young lady?"

"U-um, I would like really good fabric to make some one very special to me an arm ribbon. For their Birthda-t-y." Neo responded trying to put Crimson's lessons to good use.

"Oh. You're making it yourself?" The old woman asked.

"Ye-ees M-a-oo-am!" She tried saying a sentence but, instead vomiting words out of her mouth.

"That person is really special… I have a special fabric for you miss. This holds a special type of dust that was created by a wizard in a forest couple centuries ago. It is said, 'In time of need the fabric will engulf the wearer and protect him from harm's way.' The only thing is because it is rare fabric it is very expensive and can only be dismantled and put back to anything you want, so the price is 459,000 lien…"

"Wha-a-a… What!" Neo was shocked because she thought fabric was cheap so she only saved 100,000 lien.

"I'm really sorry miss but, this fabric is very hard to come by and only a few weavers have this fabric." The old woman truly sincere.

"Okay, I have a necklace my mother gave me a long time'a go and I've kept it with me because it is the only thing I have left of her and my memories of my mother will stay with me so, I have to li-i-ve in the present right? Right?" Neo tears clearly visible in her eyes and giving the woman a necklace with 3 dark jewels that look very rare and a band saying, "Too my beloved Daughter, Remember to keep moving forward…"

The woman accepted it but, was also very heart broken for the young lady in front of her doing something for someone she cares about. She gave her the fabric and also, taught her how to make the arm band. It glimmered in the sunlight and the woman gave her a white and red present box free of charge.

Neo and the old lady said their good byes and the lady said something under her breathe, "I hope she gets enough money to buy her heirloom back…"

Neo texted Crimson and he told her he was at the West Mall Food District.

 **Crimson's POV**

Neo and Crimson met up at the "Vagabond's Stop by Burger" and talked about where Neo was but, of course she lied at where she really went.

After they ate Neo wanted some chocolate but, Crimson despised that dark sugary bricks. Neo ate all the chocolates and started acting weird, she started hiccing and walking in a zig zag pattern. I looked at the nutrients label on the Chocolate box and saw that it had 3% Alcohol.

Neo was drunk.

That was when Neo slouched on Crimson's back and Crimson decided the quickest way to get back to Beacon was carrying her. He did and while picking her up a box that looked wrapped fell out of her purse and Crimson was curious but he wasn't snoopy. He put it back into her purse and had conversations with Neo but she let something out that she should never have.

"Did yah know that I had a necklace my mom gave me a long time ago…?"

"Where is it now?" The tired boy replied.

"Oh… I sold it becush I wanted to buy you a present show, I found a yarn shop ober there" Neo said pointing behind them.

Crimson's heart sank at what he was hearing and he wanted to cry. He could not believe she did that. In the school halls Crimson swiped the card and he opened their door placing Neo on his bed.

'I can't believe she did that.'

'Where are Marsh and Neaf?'

"I told them that they would have freedom but, a guy gets lonely to-OOO!" Crimson screeched as he felt a warm moist thing rub his ears.

He pinned himself to the corner of his bed and saw Neo climbing up on top of him, "Did you know I love you so much. It's so hard to hide my feelings when people are around I want everyone to know!" "Let's announce soon ok*hic*ay?"

Crimson was silent because Neo's clothes were slowly and surely disappearing every moment he blinks. Neo was in her under garments now and Crimson was sure his man hood could not hold it in anymore. He grabbed Neo and leaned on her kissing her passionately and grabbing the back of her head.

"No! I'm sorry Neo but, I don't like this I feel like I'm using you so we can do this when you're not drunk…" Crimson was to flustered and ran out the door, locking it from the outside and can only be unlocked when someone from the inside swiped their card.

* * *

Neo started to wake up and feel a bit more conscious remembering what he did to Crimson her face turning into an instant blush. She didn't remember anything after she ate the chocolates though.

She remembered about what she did to get Crimson that present though. She texted RWBY and JNPR's Kik group chat and told them that Crimson's Birthday was tomorrow on January 17th. After that everyone responded saying that they were already at the mall and are going to buy him a present as soon as I can.

After a few hours of watching Anime she went outside and encountered Ruby and the others. They went to go to the courtyard but, as soon as they got there they saw Crimson and Ozpin talking while he had 3 people in an airship ready to take off. Crimson had a surprised look on his face when he was talking to Ozpin and he hoped in the airship while it flew away.

The group walked over to Ozpin and before anyone could ask anything he said, "Meet me in my office I will explain what Crimson does and who he is. I think you guys deserve to learn the truth about him."

Everyone walked into the elevator and Glynda was sitting next to Ozpin's desk and she looked like she knew what was happening with Crimson.

"Okay everyone take a seat I will now tale a Tale of a Boy." Ozpin said in a clear and serious voice.

"Is the tale about Crimson!?" Nora hopped up from behind Ren.

"Yes."

"Everyone has a duty to uphold but, Crimson is no exception. From a very beginning the world was out to get him. He was born in the same hospital as Ruby and they were twins. Summer wanted to keep him in hiding so she sent Crimson of to Beacon. We took care of him when your mother Summer Rose was in missions or was with Yang and Ruby. She put a bit more priority for Crimson because she was doing something unfair. She wanted you guys to meet him but, she couldn't Crimson had something special about him and she wanted him to not fight till he was of age. Because Ruby and Yang wanted to be Huntresses it would of caused a click to happen in Crimson that would have caused danger to their lives. Crimson has a special skill only a single baby is born with every 1,000 years. It is called Blood Bond…" Ozpin was going to continue but, Ren, Pyhrra, Weiss butted in.

"Wait he has BLOOD BOND!" The three said in unison.

"That is something that a Legendary Hero of Remnant used to wipe a race of Grimm back into the depths of the earth." Ren said.

"It is said, 'A person that is born with that will uphold training carefully till he is of the age to fight.' If he fights sooner he will go berserk a condition of which the skill activates when the host is in danger or is physical pain." Weiss continued.

"It is also said, 'That those with the skill can use the elements of the Earth to fight and can bend time and space to the users will' how I have never seen him…" Phyrra said when she remembered the unofficial battle that Crimson had with the 3 people.

"Oh, So that is how he kicked those guys butts when we were cornered he froze them in place and just stood there while they couldn't attack or move." Ruby butting into the information dump the three were giving.

"Yes, but when he was of age Ruby, Yang you met him he visited you often. You guys dressed him up and he would run away from you." Ozpin informing the siblings.

"THAT WAS HIM!" Ruby and Yang said in Unison.

"Yes it was him, but the thing is Crimson went Berserk when he was attacked by Beowolves when he was in a mission zone when he was kidnapped by an organization called The Shadow of Veils. He was placed in a mission zone Summer was in. Debris hit her and she was handicapped and calmed Crimson down, while doing so she ran to a nearby farm house and left him in there while she ran away to find a place to recover. While he was there he saw you guys Ruby in a wagon and Yang pulling it. They were going to be attacked by a Beowolf but, their Uncle was called by Summer to make sure that Crimson was okay but, instead he so that the two of you were not. He got the Grimm down and left his scythe behind, while picking you and Ruby up and dropping them of at their house. But, because he is always drunk he forgot about his scythe but, remembered too late. He went back to the area and saw that a Beowolf swiped at Crimson's chest while he was trying to defend Qrow's weapon. After that he took him to the hospital and interrogated him. Qrow took him in and trained him 7 years ago and he lost some of his memory of the past that is why he couldn't remember Ruby or Yang. He trained here sometimes and became a Half-fledged Hunter but, now he need a permit to become a Full-fledged Hunter. He still goes on mission with Hunters and Huntresses on mission and keep watch on them because he needs credits if he wants to still be known as a Hunter. The mission he is going on is also… a very personal mission to him. You may ask him more about his past but, right now it is getting late, I suggest you all hope Crimson a safe return because his mission will not be a simple one." Ozpin finished off before letting the teens leave his office.

* * *

 **Crimson's POV**

"Why today of all days does this have to happen. Silphed Viola is here." Crimson whispered into the night air.

"I'm sorry to ask this while you're in deep thought but, I thought our instructor today would be the famous Hunter, The Grim Reaper. Not some…" A male voice came from behind him when it got cut off.

"Child." A female voice this time sounding behind him.

"Okay to get this over with. Do not use my Underworld name here. I have someone to deal with, and if you guys are blabbing it about they will know it is me for sure. I'll make a challenge whoever lands a hit on me in 1 minute will lead the team I will sit in the side lines. You can use weapons." Crimson said in a nonchalant voice.

"Easy" The four said in unison.

Crimson showed them that he started the time. A female rushed over to him almost the same speed as Ruby but, not quite. She drew a Spanish Rapier and lunged at the still after image Crimson placed. She phased right through him and another opponent tried attacking him but, with very slow speed. The largely built man threw an overhead smash on Crimson but, he jumped into the night sky his eyes reflecting the moon. The ground that the muscle man slammed turned to ice and as Crimson landed he laughed hysterically because of how close he was corned. As soon as his laughing died down he heard foot steps behind him. He bowed his head dodging the side slash but, he saw an arrow come right at him and if he dodged this the person behind him would be injured or even die. He kicked the girl behind him and grabbed the arrow in to quick motions snapping it in half. The archer dropped down from his tree and lined up with his team. The most idiotic thing was done as soon as the 45 second mark was hit. They all ran in a straight line formation which was very simple to dodge and after countering the last attack he unfolded Blood Moon and pushed it behind him aligning all their necks to its blade. The 1 minute mark was up. Every one stood still trying not to be cut by his blade.

"Which one of you guys is Mr. Archer?" Crimson asked.

"I am." Crimson heard a boy sounding to be very high pitched for a male.

"Don't ever shoot when a team mate is in the line of fire!" Crimson yelled startling the group.

"If it gets the job do…" The boy was interrupted by Crimson.

"Bull fucking shit. I could have dodged that easily but, If I did little miss assassin would have been killed or injured. You need everyone to win fight if you are the lone soldier you will lose. I learned that the hard way trust me kid." Crimson said and jokingly said the last bit knowing all of them were older than him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Illia I'll try to wait till you evade before I shoot." The boy said.

"Mhm." was heard by Crimson and folded Blood Moon.

"Okay I'll give my introductions now. I'm Crimson Rose also known as The Grim Reaper, Red Death, Hood and Blood. Whatever but, do not call me Grim Reaper on this mission there is a woman here that has caused trouble for a few years now and it's time it ends." Crimson said back to his normal not interested attitude.

"I'm Illia Stone and I use two daggers with dust infused blades, I also lead this team." Illia said in a confident tone.

"I'm Robin Silver I use a bow with a mechanical zoom and revolving dust chambers." Robin saying a little shy because of the incident.

"I AM IREL SOVERN!" Irel yelled Crimson already know that he is just all muscle no brain from the start.

"Shery Shackles, I use a rapier with air dust infused into the hilt so I can go in unnatural human speeds. I am also the 3rd Cousin to Weiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee Du…" The girl saying in a princess tone just like Weiss.

"Yah! Yah! I already have to deal with one Weiss I don't want to deal with another one." Crimson said plugging his ears with his fingers.

"We also form Team Iris." Illia explaining to him.

"Let's get going we wasted an hour out here lets go." Crimson ordered them to move to the top of the hill where the ware house was visible. "Here's the plan Irel cause a commotion in the area over there where it says 'Block D'. Shery you go with Irel make sure he doesn't get hit behind him." Crimson said and the two nodding back at him.

"Okay, Illia you're going to set the explosive charges but, eliminate your presence. I think you guys learned how to do that you guys are in your 4th year at Heaven right?" Crimson asked.

"Yes, I also have a semblance that can turn me invisible but, only for 10 minutes." Illia responded.

"Okay good, Robin you're going to a high point on that radio tower and put this jamming signal on the antenna after you are done defend Illia." Crimson explained to Robin and giving him a small square.

"I'll give you guys the signal to come back there will be a bullhead waiting for you guys on top of the roof top."

Every scattered while Crimson watched from the hill. He saw the giant explosion made not even 10 minutes into the plan and saw large crats flying through the air. Soon after he heard Robin giving the signal that he placed the frequency jammer. 12 minutes later Illia gave the go for the explosives he called everybody saying their ride is there. Soon after the helicopter landed next to Crimson.

"Let's go!" Illia screamed because of the gun fires being heard.

"You guys go on ahead. Remember I told you that I have a very important mission of my own. When you land in Beacon tell Ozpin that I might need help." Crimson telling Illia as she nodded and the pilot so the all go and lifted off.

Crimson hopped of the Cliff landing on a tree and mid motion breaking a branch and pushing himself into the base. The speed of which he traveled broke a sound bearer and crashed into a wall landing feet first creating a crater on the wall taking out dozens of White Fang?

"Why is the White Fang here?" Crimson whispered.

"Glad you could join us old friend it's been a long tiiiime!" A pip voice was heard with a blood thirsty tone to it.

"Do you want another Rose on your back or do you want a Rose on your back." The pip voice continued.

"Glad we could meet again! Whore!" Crimson yelling at the woman.

Four shadows appeared behind her and it was Emerald, Cinder, Mercury, and A man with the same Grim mask Crimson took from the White Fang Base while discovering Crimson's secrets.

"No fair bringing friends to a one versus one. I thought you were better than that Viola." Crimson saying in a whiney tone.

"Oh, but these people also suffered losses because of your doing. I think they deserve to help me beat you." Silphed Continued on.

"I'll go for an eye first…" She bantered on.

SLASH

A cut appeared in Crimson's eye. Bleeding and half his vision gone he was in a complete disadvantage, "I'll go for an ear…" Cinder saying with a large smile on her face.

BOOM

A loud explosion was heard in Crimson's right ear. Not only was he half sighted now but, he is also half deaf too. "I'll go for a Leg…" The grey haired teen said.

CRACK

Crimson suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain on his Left Leg. "I'll go for an Arm" The tanned female smiling the same as Cinder.

SLICE

Crimson's Right arm seemed to stop functioning. "…" Silence was heard and only the wind made a noise.

CRACK

He saw a black blur and had a huge amount of pain in his abdomen region. Crimson now coughing up blood stood looking at the group before. Vanishing…

 **Neo's POV**

Neo looked at Crimson's Aura meter and saw that it was below the danger level. Neaf and Marsh were with her and the whole group from Ruby group to Juane's and everyone was looking at Neo's scroll seeing the danger level of Crimson's Aura. A second later Crimson's Aura level disappeared and now showing his real life force health. It was half and everyone was getting really silent. They saw that the meter went grey and I stayed there.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy Shiaza that took too long to put out. This was supposed to come out yesterday in memorial to Project Monty or what I officially called "Monty Day" but, I got too lazy to finish because I had a busy Band Schedule and My Girlfriend broke her leg in a Track Meet AND THE FUCKING HIGHSCHOOL EXIT EXMAS *sighs intently*. Finally no more studying I crammed my studies with my GF *still thinking if I should use her name or she'll be mad but yah* and hopefully I pass so I can get out of this place and go work on my art. When she broke her leg though I took care of her while I was still writing down ideas. She is recovering, she was working on a Chapter on The Weiss Mother's Ruby Thing and she had an Idea while watching** **Sakura Trick** **. She now wants to make a high school *Cliché right* AU with Weiss and Ruby going through their freshman year to their senior. She is an ambiguous girl but, she has her quirks and to the person who PM me when we met so, we were friends from birth technically our parent's friends since Junior High till now and we kind had a friendship going from there. So I hope you guys enjoyed this! BTW THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAD IF YOU ALREADY DIDN"T NOTICE 5,000 WORDS ALONE WITH OUT THE A/Ns TOO! THIS IS CRAZY!**

 **Please Leave a Review Reader-kun.**


	14. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT – RWBY: The Boy w/ Crimson Hair On-Hold**

 **Hey guys sorry if you were looking for my new chapter but, I kicked my ass into a writer's block of the year. I gave Crimson a life threatening experience. I don't know what to do and I'm slowly losing motivation and school work isn't helping. If anyone could help PM me also, I'm really trying and I found a new form of motivation I'm might ease this up and I might put this story on hold till I get ideas and the motivation again. Sorry if you wanted the next chapter but, really I'm trying my hardest and honestly nothing is popping up in my head. I like writing my new story called "The Scholar and The Idol" though. I am a musician and an artist and it's really fun putting some of my experiences and other high school antics in text form. I'm again sorry but, I you really don't care all that much it's okay because if you did check this out it means you wanted to see the next chapter. Thank you for your time. THANK YOU AND SEE YOU IN MY OTHER STORIES!**


End file.
